Sins of the Father--Part 2
by Pat Storm
Summary: Conclusion of Part 1


Sins of the Father-Part 2

Chapter 14

Slim and Jess took turns doing the chores while the other stood guard or did something minor so not to not pull his attention from watching the fields around the house and barn. The stage came and left without incident. Mose reported that Mort wanted them to know that he still hadn't seen hide-nor-hair of Jackson.

Grooming the horses after Mose had left, the boys discussed more of the possibilities regarding Jackson, his no longer being in Laramie and the situation they were saddled with having Bill at the ranch. "Maybe he's afraid he killed the kid," Jess suggested, "'n the law's lookin' for 'im."

"That would be good luck for us. It might be worth spreading the word that Billy died. Maybe that would make him take off if he thinks the law's looking for him," Slim responded.

"Could work but for how long? If he finds out different he could show up when we're not ready for 'im. He's like a rattlesnake ya never know where he is or when he'll strike. An' keepin' that boy here, I don't know what to think about that."

"You know, Jess, we're assuming Bill was shot by Jackson. We don't know for sure. He could've been shot leaving or coming back to town. A hold up, who knows? Jackson might not even know anything about him being shot or being here. And how will he react if he finds out?"

"You're right, Pard. I reckon until we know the story there's a lot of questions we can't begin to answer. How is Mike takin' this?" Jess asked.

"Hard. He has a lot of questions, most of them I can't answer. Jess, when Mike's around, please pay some attention to Billy. Mike noticed the likeness and I'm sure he believes he is your brother. He asked me why you hate him."

"What did you tell him?" Jess asked, a little bitterness entering into the tone of his voice.

"I put it off as a long story that we'd tell him about later."

"Did you tell him who Billy is?" the dark haired man asked with some caution.

"Not really but I think he knows or feels more than we suspect. Just don't let him see you treating Billy like he's nothing, no matter how you feel. Mike has no family but us. He'll never understand you acting the way you do toward your half brother. He's going to find out more and more as things develop. Show a little compassion, okay?"

"Yeah. I'll try. Looks like we have things pretty well set for the day. Nothin' to do until the next stage, I reckon." Jess said, trying to leave the subject of Billy behind.

"Oh, there's plenty to do, it's just that we're pinned down so we can't do it. We might have to start taking some risks. We can't have our cattle and horses running loose all over the territory."

"I could go for some coffee. How about you, Pard." Jess said hopefully, glancing toward the house.

"Yeah, I reckon we can do that. I wonder how Billy is doing? I'm sure Daisy is keeping a good watch over him. He couldn't have a better nurse."

"I reckon." Jess agreed with some trepidation.

Entering the house, they found Daisy leaning over Billy trying to force some beef broth into him. "How's he doing Daisy?" Slim asked as he stood next to her.

Jess took his post at the window not showing any concern for his brother. "I'll be back in in a minute. One of the horses is pullin' loose." Jess reported, glad to have a reason to leave the house, hoping to return when they were done fussing over Billy and ready to talk about coffee again.

Daisy and Slim acknowledged him but quickly returned their attention to the injured young man. "I'm not sure, Slim, I think I'm seeing something behind his eyes when he opens them now. He's been taking in quite a bit of the broth. I think I'll thicken it a little." Daisy said as she continued to spoon the warm elixir into the injured boy.

Billy opened his eyes and it was obvious he was focusing on Slim. He tried to speak but only a weak squeak came out of his mouth. Even that small effort left him exhausted. "Billy, can you understand me? Blink once if you do." Billy purposefully blinked once. "I think we might have him back a little." Slim said to Daisy. "Let's see if we can find out what happened."

Daisy stopped feeding Billy, going to the kitchen to make a thicker soup, adding some mashed vegetables to the meat stock.

Slim continued to question Billy. "I'm going to ask you some yes and no questions. Blink once for yes, twice for no. Can you understand that?" One blink. "Good. Do you know where you are?" One blink. "Do you know how you got here?" One blink. Do you know who shot you?" One blink. "Was it Jackson?" One blink. "Damn, I figured that. Was it a way to get you in here so he had a way to get at us?" Two blinks. "Then why did he shoot you? Sorry, I have to ask that in a different way. Did he shoot you on purpose?" One blink. "Was it so he could set us up?" Two blinks. Billy's mouth tried to make words but no sound came from him. Slim could tell the young man wanted to tell him what had happened but couldn't. He didn't want to tire the boy but he wanted answers to why he was there at the ranch.

Poking his head back in through the door Jess said, "I'm gonna go out 'n take another look around. I'll fire if I need help." Jess swiftly closed the door before Slim could respond.

Jess first went to the barn and looked about, checking every nook and cranny. Satisfied that nothing was amiss, he took a stroll around the outside of the barn examining the fields and rock formations for any sign of someone lurking. In the distance the grass moved. Raising his weapon he continued to watch the movement until a lone wolf appeared, only on the hunt for a fat rabbit for his dinner. Smiling to himself he thought, 'Jess, you're way too jumpy,' as he lowered the rifle and continued to watch the wolf hunt for a minute or two until it disappeared behind some rocks.

He then examined the corral and behind the house, scrutinizing the land as far as he could see in all directions. There was nothing to indicate that anyone was anywhere near the ranch house surroundings. It was very curious that Jackson hadn't come around. He had his agent inside. Where was he? Jess wondered

Roaming around at the back of the house and behind the smokehouse he heard a rider coming down the road toward the front yard. Taking cover behind the shed he raised his rife in case it was Jackson. When the rider entered the yard he knew it wasn't Jackson but didn't immediately recognize who it was. When he did, he lowered his gun stepping out to meet the rider. "Carl." Jess said as he greeted the man who reined his horse to where the dark haired rancher stood.

"Hi Jess. Mort asked me to ride out and give you 'n Slim a message."

"I hope it's good news."

"I don't know. Just deliverin' what he told me. Mort said to tell you that Jackson hasn't been seen in town 'n he got word from Cheyenne that he was there."

"Did he say when Jackson was seen, 'n when did he get the message?" Jess asked with arrant interest.

"He got the message just before he sent me out here. Mort says that he thinks Jackson might be layin' low until he finds out what happened to his nephew. Sorry, Jess, that's all I know. I hope it's good news."

"I reckon it depends." wrinkles furrowed the younger man's forehead.

"Do you want me to take anything back to Mort?" Carl asked.

"Yeah. Tell him the kid is still alive 'n to let the doc know. Tell him we'll send anything new by stage. Thank him for the message it helps to know where Jackson is holin' up. Thanks, Carl, for ridin' all the way out here."

Carl laughed. "T'weren't nothin'. Glad to get away from the wife 'n kids for a while. I reckon I better get back 'n give Becca a break from the kids."

"Thanks again, Carl. Much obliged. We owe ya, Be careful on the ride back home, 'n our regards to Becca." Jess said.

"Not a worry. I was in town, anyway, Mort needed to take on some extra deputies. Kin always use a little extra money. Like I said, it gives me more time from havin' kids climbin' all over me. Got another excuse to not go right home, I reckon." the older man smiled, "I'll get your messages to Mort before I head for home. You take care, Jess. I hope everythin' works out okay for ya all."

"Me, to, Carl, me, to." Carl rode off as Jess watched him disappear over the hill. He didn't want to go back into the house yet but figured he'd better give Slim the news. As he approached the house he saw Slim standing on the porch. He wasn't sure how much Slim overheard or how long he'd been standing there. Jess took a quick look around the area then ambled up onto the porch. "Did you catch any of that?" he asked Slim

"A little. Give it all to me." Slim's eyes narrowed, not sure of the news.

"Mort checked on Jackson 'n found out he is in Cheyenne, at least he was there when he got the message back. Not really much more than that. I reckon it gives us a little breathin' room but not much. Cheyenne's not that far away. He could be out there," he motioned toward the front of the ranch, "by now for all we know. It does sound like he mighta made a mistake in shooin' the kid 'n he's layin' low to find out if Billy died."

"Could be." Slim agreed, glancing out over the fields, as they spoke.

"I'm thinkin' it wouldn't hurt to let him think he did kill the kid, then he might not be so quick to comin' back. Only problem is we're ready for him, now. If he comes back when we're off our guard he could have his way with us. I've been givin' it some thought. I reckon if he's gone for now, it might be best for me to move on. If I'm not here and long gone he'd have no reason to come after ya, unless, ya keep the kid here. It sound's like he's done usin' 'im. I'm leavin' that call to you I ain't stickin' around if it's gonna cause Jake to come back here after you." Jess said matter-of-factly, showing that he had already made up his mind.

"Jess, let's get past this before you think about leaving. Things won't be the same around here without you."

"Slim, if it works out, you've got Billy. Everyone says how much he looks like me, 'n from my little talk with him, he's probably got the same attitude 'n pocket full of troubles as me. Maybe less in his pocket, for that matter. With me gone, you'd be safe from Jackson, is all I'm sayin'."

"Jess, none of that makes sense. You're not thinking straight. I can't see you running away from this and Jackson. I know you too well. You'll stay here and see it through. Besides, what if Jackson starts blaming Billy for his sister's death, he'd be back. We need you here."

"Maybe." He thought for a few seconds before continuing, "Depends, Slim. I got a lotta thinkin' to do. I gotta do what's best for all of us. What you do here is up to you."

"Then, if it's up to me, you'll stay." Slim commanded.

"You know what I mean. I didn't come here to lay my trouble on you and I ain't gonna let anyone here die or be hurt 'cause of me. I told you that before."

"Yeah, and you're still here and so are we." Slim's voice was showing some anger as he raised his voice. "We're a family and we help each other. We stand up for each other. If the tables were turned you wouldn't leave me here to face Jackson alone. Jess, you're family and you belong here. Your problems are our problems. Now I don't want to hear any more of that kind of talk from you. We'll get through this. And as far as Billy goes, we're only trying to pull him through this until he's well enough to leave. What happens later will be a whole new matter. You have to stop trying to think so far ahead. We have to live now, in the present, and you're a big part of that present and I don't want it any other way. Now get in the house. We'll take care of the stage together when it gets here and we'll handle anything else that comes along together, when it happens. Do you understand me?"

Jess hung his head. He knew Slim held a high regard for him, but not that he was willing to it risk all on his behalf. He was totally humbled and speechless. Slowly he followed Slim into the house, the wind knocked completely out of his sails. Once inside, Jess grabbed Slim by the sleeve before they were in much farther than the door. "Thanks, Slim. You know I ain't never wanted to be no trouble, that's all. I'm glad you want me to stay and proud to be your partner." He then smiled. "An' what you said about stayin' here to back you if the tables were turned, yeah, you're right. I'm sorry I didn't think you felt the same."

"It's okay, Pard. That's over and done. Just," Slim poked Jess in the chest with his index finger with each word, "don't ever forget it!" Putting his arm over his partner's shoulder Slim guided his partner into the kitchen. "I don't ever want to have to say all that again. Got it? Now let's have some coffee and a piece of that fresh pie I smell."

"Yeah, I got it," he said humbly then sniffed at the air, "Mmmmm, pie smells just baked 'n good n hot. Hey Daisy, do we have some fresh heavy cream to put over it?" Jess said with enthusiasm.

"Why Jess, that sounds like an excellent idea." Daisy said, turning away from the water pump to proceed quickly out to the butter house.

"I'll get Mike to come have some with us. Poor kid's been locked in his room all day." Going to Mike's room, Jess opened the door. "Hey, Tiger, Daisy just baked a fresh apple pie 'n we're gonna have some now while it's hot. Ya think ya'd like some?"

"I could smell it in here. I was hopin' we could have some while it was still hot." Mike smiled, jumping up off the bed where he'd been reclining, reading a book.

"You got it, Tiger." Jess grabbed the boy and threw him over his shoulder like a sack of potatoes carrying the giggling youngster out of the bedroom to the kitchen before setting him down.

Slim stood at the back door watching out for Daisy in case anything were amiss, but he felt pretty confident that with Jackson sighted in Cheyenne, they were safe, at least for now.

Daisy brought in some thick cream along with a pitcher of milk, cut the pie and put it on the plates that Mike had taken down from the cupboard. Slim got out some cups, and hooked them on his fingers, picked up the coffee pot and carried them to the table. "Mike, grab that cream. We're going to put some over the pie," he told Mike, as he was turning the corner.

"Wow, that sounds great," the blond boy said, hardly containing his enthusiasm.

"Jess' idea." Slim pointed over his shoulder toward Jess who was un-shuttering the window in the kitchen.

"I reckon we kin loosen' up a little, for a few hours," Jess said, walking to the table, dry-scrubbing his hands together and licking his lips when he saw the hot apple pie with cream poured over it waiting for him. "And what a way to celebrate."

They all sat down to enjoy their pie and coffee, Mike his glass of milk. Daisy glanced to the couch and the sleeping boy. She wished to herself that he could join them and that he would soon be well enough to do so. But he was showing only a few signs of improvement since they found him. At least he was awake some of the time but still so very weak. She would continue to pray for him.

Finished with their treat Daisy cleared the table. Slim stood up and said, "Well, Mike, I reckon you can go outside for a while, until it starts to get dark. Go take care of the chickens. I think they're fine," he glanced at Jess, "but I'm sure they'd like a visit from you. Oh, and take the basket. I think they have some eggs waiting for you to gather."

"Okay. Does this mean everything is okay, again?"

"For a while. We need to hear more about the bad man I told you about but we have good word he's in Cheyenne right now." Slim assured him.

Mike shot up from the table with dimples about to jump from his cheeks as he ran to the kitchen for the egg basket, first stopping to take a quick glance at Billy. In a flash he left the kitchen and was out the door headed for the chicken coop, intending to spend time at the cages of his other little creatures once he had the eggs safely in the house.

Chapter 15

Mike was having a grand time outdoors with his animals. Jess was on the porch with his rifle keeping an eye on the yard, making sure he could see Mike at all times.

Inside, Billy started to moan and move a little bit. Daisy put down the plates she was clearing from the table to rush to his side. "Billy? Are you all right? Are you comfortable? Want some broth? I'll be right back. Slim. Oh, Slim." Slim was in his bedroom shaving, he dashed out to see what Daisy wanted, half his face covered with lathered soap. Using the towel he had over his shoulder, he wiped his face.

"Daisy?" He queried, since she was nowhere to be seen.

Poking her head around the corner from the kitchen, Daisy replied, "Slim. Billy's awake again. I'm going to heat up the soup. He was stirring and might be uncomfortable. He might need your help. I'll be right there."

Slim went to the couch where he saw that Billy was looking directly at him; there was a little sparkle back to his eyes. "You need anything? Want me to set you up more or something?" Blink your eyes once for yes, twice for no." Billy blinked his eyes deliberately once. "Okay. Hold on." Going to the door he opened it, asking Jess to come into the house.

"I need help moving Billy."

"Why?" Jess asked, not taking his eyes off Mike or scouring the countryside.

"He was moving. He says he's uncomfortable."

"He's awake and talkin'?" Jess was astonished that the kid had recovered so quickly.

"No. He's awake but still too weak to talk. I asked him and he blinked once. That's how we're communicating right now. "Slim told him.

Calling Mike to wait on the porch Jess went into the house. Standing next to Slim, he looked down at his half brother just as Slim spoke, "Billy, we're going to move you so that you're sitting up more. Jess, you watch out for his leg while I try to prop him up. I don't want us to bump it or let it fall. Wait, get that chair over there to put his foot on."

Jess went to the table bringing back a chair, propping Billy's bad leg on the seat. Slim lifted the young man while Jess kept his leg steady on the chair. "How's that Billy? Any better or do you want to be up more?" One blink. Again the two men helped Billy into a more sitting up position, Slim propping some pillows behind and around him.

Daisy came around the corner carrying a bowl and a spoon. "Oh my, what are you boys doing to him?" she scolded.

Slim quickly replied, "I asked him if he wanted to sit up, he said yes so we're trying to get him comfortable. How's that Billy?" One blink. "See?"

Billy lifted his hand but feebly let it drop. He was still very weak but it looked like he was reaching out for Jess. Slim could see the discomfort in his partner's eyes since they both realized the gesture. Billy's lips moved again but being very dry he could barely part them. "Billy, the tall blond began, "I have to ask you one more time. Did Jake Jackson shoot you on purpose?" One blink. Jess saw it, too. Looking at Jess, Slim said, "Okay, you saw what he said, too. That's the second time he said that Jackson shot him on purpose. We have to get that to Mort. It should be enough for Mort to arrest Jake for attempted murder."

"Here, let me give him some broth. He looks awfully dry." Daisy said pushing herself between the two ranchers. They both stepped aside to let her get closer to Billy, sitting on the edge of the settee. At first he shook his head no, trying to speak again, but relented when Daisy spooned some broth into his mouth. "See, dear. You were hungry after all. Would you like a little bread in your broth?" Billy blinked once. "There. See, you're getting stronger all the time. Jess could you bring me some bread. I have some cut on a plate next to the stove. Slim could you bring me a chair?"

Jess nodded his head yes, heading for the kitchen as he was asked. He thought, 'So Billy wants to talk to us now, I wonder what kinda lies he has to tell us.'

After getting a chair for Daisy and helping her shift from the couch to the chair, Slim met Jess in the kitchen before returning with the bread. "He was reaching out to you, Jess. You saw it."

"I'd didn't see any such thing. He just lifted up his hand. It could have meant anything. He probably wished he had a gun in it."

"Jess, stop it. Give the boy a chance."

"You're gonna give him the benefit of the doubt?" Jess said sarcastically.

"I did you. Was I wrong?" The question knocked Jess backwards, but rather than respond, he remained silent. Hurt showed in his eyes that Slim would throw his past at him at a time like this. "Besides he's no threat to us right now."

"Just be careful where you lay down your gun," Jess said, once he recovered from the emotional slap in the face, "or a knife. Remember their plans for Daisy."

"Jess, you sure are a hard nut to crack." Slim said, loosing patience with his partner.

"You didn't talk to him, Slim," Jess reminded his friend, anger escalating in his voice. "I did. That kid is so full of hate he'll strike the minute he gets the chance. If he hurts Mike or Daisy, I'm layin' it on your head. I warned ya." Jess started to walk away but turned back around, "But I ain't goin' no where. Someone's gotta stay here to protect you, whether you want me here or not. Oh yeah, you ordered me that I couldn't leave, I nearly forgot." After a short pause, he more calmly said, "I'm sorry Slim but his whole thing has me so confused, I reckon I'm not thinkin' before I say somethin', I didn't mean to be hurtful."

"Neither did I, Pard. So, will you give him a chance?" Slim asked hopefully.

"I'm tryin'. I'm tryin' real hard, Sim, but if he steps out of line once, I can't say what I might do. You better remember that and give 'im that message for me. An' when he's up and around he best stay clear of me, Daisy and Mike. He's all yours."

"Some chance your giving him Jess. Imagine if that was the chance I gave you? Let's just take this one day at a time. I hear the stage, come on, we got work to do." Slim said, not giving his partner a chance to argue as he headed for the door. Jess followed behind him, dropping off the plate of bread with Daisy as he walked by not missing a step.

The two men walked out the door, Slim ordered Mike to go inside. They proceeded to change the relay team, knowing their jobs well all was going smoothly, giving Slim time to think. He was baffled from the recent discussions he'd had with Jess. His friend's mixed emotions had him puzzled, first wanting to leave then saying he had to stay to protect them. He wasn't sure which one was really the ticking time bomb, Jess or Bill. One minute Jess sounded like he wanted to help his brother, the next he was looking for an excuse to kill him. Slim hoped neither exploded and that things would work out, hating the state they were all in, not only the situation presented by Jackson, but the circumstance of having Billy in the house and Jess being worked up all the time.

As the stage driver climbed back up onto the stage, Slim asked, "Mose. Did Mort have any messages for me?" Slim

"No. He said if you asked, ta tell ya he had nothin' new. You have anythin' to pass on to him?"

"Nope, nothing new here, either. Mose, you're headed for Cheyenne this run, right? "The tall rancher asked. Mose nodded his head, yes. "And we'll see you on your return trip tonight, right?"

"Yeap." Mose replied.

"Could you stop in and see Marshal Watson in Cheyenne? Ask him if he has any news on Jackson. He'll know who you mean, he's telegraphed Mort about him. I'd like to know if Jackson's still there and what he's doing. Ask him to telegraph Mort that Billy said it was Jackson who shot him. Between the two of them they might be able to put Jake behind bars. When you get back to Laramie could you check to make sure Mort got the message? If not, tell him what Bill told us, okay?"

"You got it, Slim. In fact, I'll mosey around a little 'n see what I kin find out. I got a two-hour lay over 'n will be down to the saloon. I'll keep my eyes 'n ears open."

"Mose, don't be too obvious. No need to get yourself in trouble or wrapped up in any of this. Oh, not a word about Billy if anyone asks. No one has seen him since he rode out of town. Only Mort and Marshal Watson need to know anything. Okay?" Slim cautioned the older man.

"I'll be real careful, Slim. I ain't never heared of no Billy." Mose smiled, 'I'll let ya know what I find out on the trip back through," he then slapped the reins directing the horses on toward Cheyenne.

Jess returned from the barn after putting the horse's equipment away. "Mose was here longer than I expected? Was he flirtin' with Daisy, again?"

"No. He's going to check in with the marshal in Cheyenne for me to see if there's anything new on Jackson. I asked him to have the marshal telegraph Mort that Billy said that it was Jackson who shot him. Maybe between the two of them one of them can nab him and put him in jail to hold him over until Billy can testify."

"If they put him behind bars it couldn't be any too soon."

"Yeah, we'd all sleep a little easier." Slim smiled.

"Until the kid's up and around." Jess said.

"Jess!" the smile now gone from Slim's , replaced by a furrowed brow.

"Yeah, yeah, yeah. I know. I know. I reckon I best keep my feelin's to myself. But watch your back, Pard. I'm dead serious. It's those little rattlers that hold the most venom, ya know," Jess said, turning his back to return to the barn.

Slim stood shaking his head. How was he ever going to get though to Jess. He started to follow after him but decided to let Jess cool down on his own. 'Some chance you're giving that boy, Pard,' he thought as he watched Jess walk away. 'I wish sure I could help you sort it out.'

Chapter 16

When Slim re-entered the house Daisy was still spooning soup into Billy. "His second bowl, Slim. And he ate quite a bit of bread in the broth, as well. He doesn't feel feverish any longer, either," she said cheerfully.

"That is good news, Daisy," Slim said as he looked down at the reclining boy, noticing that he had more color to his face. "I think you're going to make it through all this, Bill. Keep resting."

With a scratchy voice Billy said, "Talk to Jess?"

"No, I don't think you're up to talking to anyone yet. Maybe tomorrow. Jess is busy in the barn doing some chores that we haven't gotten to in a couple of days."

"He's right." Billy forced out in little more than a raspy whisper.

This got Slim's attention. "Right about what?" A hint of anxious suspicion coming to his voice, "That this is a setup?"

Billy shook his head no, then said, in a very halting manner, "About… my uncle….. Crazy… Jess… made me….. see."

"Okay. Get more rest. We'll talk with Jess tomorrow. Maybe you can tell us more then."

"You up to some apple pie yet, Billy?" Daisy tempted.

Billy smiled weakly and shook his head yes. "Kin try…. ma'am"

"I'll go get it Billy. I'll be right back," Daisy said, patting his knee on his good leg before scurrying off to the kitchen.

Slim pulled up another chair next to the one Daisy had been using and sat down. Billy tried to talk some more but Slim put his hand on his chest, not letting him. "You're going to wear yourself out and make yourself worse again. Just rest and eat for now. We'll talk tomorrow if you're up to it, okay?" The boy nodded, conceding. "Water?" Slim asked.

"Not now." Billy responded his voice a little less gravely.

"I can tell you're one of them hard headed Harpers. You're as stubborn as your brother about listening to anyone. Now quiet," Slim ordered. Billy's smile was as charming as his brother's as he shook his head in agreement. Daisy came around the corner with a plate of pie and a fork for Slim as well as for Billy. "Thanks, Daisy. How did you know?"

"I'm doing some mind reading these days." She smiled at him as she sat down to start feeding Bill. "There's coffee heating now, if you want some too, if you don't mind watching it."

The tall blond took a fork full of apple pie, beaming his enjoyment, but quickly his delight turned to a look off concern, "Daisy, I sure wish you could tell me exactly what's going on in Jess' head." Distracted by Jess' recent behavior, Slim blurted out his concern forgetting that Billy was there and conscious.

"Why's that, Slim?" The gentle lady asked, forking the last bite of pie into the injured boy.

"He doesn't seem to know how he feels. He's angry all the time, won't talk, or if he does, well, there's no reasoning with him. I hope he can get himself together and soon. I've always thought I could figure him out, but this time I just don't know what to expect next." Slim responded, his concern genuinely registering in both his voice and on his face.

"Oh. He's just real confused, Dear. We'll talk about it later." Daisy said, not wanting to discuss the matter openly in front of Billy. "We need to let Bill get some rest. Right Bill?"

"Pie?" Billy asked, it was evident he wanted more, unaware that Slim's concerns about Jess had anything to do with him.

"Yes, there's plenty more, but you better take it easy. I think that was enough for now. We don't want you getting sick, do we? You sleep now." Daisy said as she got up accepting the empty plate from Slim and taking the dishes to the kitchen.

Slim stood up looking down at the recovering youngster, "Yes, you be sure and rest up for tomorrow. Maybe we can get some things settled. Sleep well," he said as he reached down to lightly touch the boy's shoulder.

"Night," tumbled from Billy's lips. Slim frowned at him for the word, but then threw him a smile to assure him that all was well with him. Billy smiled, reading exactly what Slim was communicating _. 'Yep, another Jess, alright, has to have the last word.'_ Slim thought to himself as he wandered into the kitchen for some of the coffee Daisy told him was brewing

Pouring a cup, he told Daisy, "I'm going out to the barn to help Jess in a minute. If Mike wants to come outdoors it should be okay. Tell him to make sure he checks in with us first so we can watch out for him."

"He's in feeding his raccoon right now. I'll tell him if he comes out. He's actually been reading a book, Slim. I really want to encourage him to continue. It's been so difficult to get him to sit down and do some reading. Cooped up here in the house has given him an incentive to give reading a try. Apparently he likes pirates." Daisy told Slim with a smile of delight.

"Yeah, that's good," the tall man agreed. "Not the pirates, but wanting to read," he interjected. "I'll be back in a little later." He gave her a hug before departing, still wanting to discuss Jess' attitude with her but decided that the work in the barn was a priority, at least for the moment. They could talk later he hoped.

Placing his hat on his head he stepped out on the porch taking a look around the visible panorama of the ranch. The coolness of the air was refreshing as a breeze was whipping up from the north. Not a sign of anyone, not even Jess. When he entered the barn, he heard Jess talking to someone. Eavesdropping, he realized that his partner was brushing his horse, carrying on his conversation with Traveler. Continuing to listen, he was curious to hear what Jess might be saying to his horse. If it had anything to do about Billy it might give him some insight to what was going on in Jess' head. Instead he was telling the horse that they would be bringing in some fresh green hay for him shortly. Slim wished he'd been there at the beginning, sure that Jess spilled out his heart to his horse. It seemed that Jess could share his thoughts a lot easier to his horse than to anyone, including Slim. But then, Jess never had to fear reprisal from his horse for speaking his mind. A safe outlet, the blond man thought, but not very enlightening for Slim. "Need help?" Slim asked, making his presence known.

Jess spun around like lightening, his gun in his hand.

"Whoa there Pard. It's just me." The rancher's heart hastened as he put his hands up at waist level.

"Not a good time to be sneakin' around, Slim. I told ya to warn me!" Jess scolded.

"I wasn't sneaking. If you weren't so involved in your conversation with Traveler you would've heard me."

"How long you been standin' there?" the dark haired man questioned.

"Just came in. I wanted to tell you that Billy is starting to talk, just a few words, but he's getting stronger."

Jess stopped brushing his horse, staring straight ahead as if in a trance for a few seconds.

"I think we need to talk with him tomorrow. Both of us." Slim said in a tone that would tolerate no argument.

Jess came out of his trance and restarted brushing his horse. "Yeah. Okay." Slim could tell Jess wasn't pleased, but at least he agreed without a debate.

"I wonder what Mose might have to report to us tonight on his way back from Cheyenne. I hope that telegraph got through to Mort. Maybe we'll have news that Jackson is in jail where he belongs." Slim reminded him.

"Maybe." Jess said showing little enthusiasm.

"Don't get so excited, Pard." The taller man said, puzzled by his partners lack of zeal.

"I will once I know he's behind bars." The younger man responded, matter-of-factly.

"That's it?" Slim probed, knowing Jess had more to say.

"Yeah, for now that's it. You know all the rest. I ain't gonna go over it all again, unless you're lookin' for a fistfight." Jess said, glancing at his partner with a sour look.

"Nope. I'm just fine." Slim said, holding his hand in front of him, showing he had no intentions to getting involved in any kind of fight. "I just wanted to make sure there wasn't anything still stuck in your craw."

"It's still stuck. You rammed it down my craw. Let's leave it at that." Jess' brushing motion picked up more vigor as he spoke.

"You got it, Pard." Slim let the conversation pass him by. He was done pushing Jess to see if he'd explode. Jess was holding his control pretty well, so he decided to drop the matter for the time being.

"When this is all over, I think we need to take a couple of days off to go fishing, what do you think?" Slim asked, trying to change the subject, to lighten the mood and supply a little hope. He could tell his partner was still deeply troubled from their conversations, sure the present vagueness referred to Bill staying at the ranch. That was enough perception, for now. He'd deal with it more after they've had their talk with Bill. Maybe then Jess would be more willing to discuss things and empty his craw.

"Yeah, I reckon." Jess responded, bitterness still evident in his voice. "When it's over."

"I'm going behind the house. I noticed the kitchen shutter looked a little loose. I think I'll tighten it up. I sure could use some help." It was more a feeble request than a need, both men knowing that tightening it to be a chore that could be handled by one person alone.

"I'll be there when I'm done here." The younger man responded, sounding much calmer. Jess was glad to know his partner wasn't angered by what he'd said and was still wanting his company.

"Bring another hammer. I'll get the rest of the tools when I see what we need. I think there's a hammer over there on that ledge."

"Okay," Jess said as he continued to stubbornly brush his horse. Slim was about to ask him if he planned to brush all the hair off his horse, but he knew this was a form of therapy for Jess, so he let him be. Gathering a few tools, Slim then dropped into the house to tell Daisy that he was going to be working on the shutter, so she'd be aware of what the banging was going on outside the kitchen window. She shushed him, pointing toward Billy, who was lightly snoring.

"I think he'll sleep through it. If not, it shouldn't take us long," he whispered, as he left through the back door to see what he needed to repair the outer window panel.

Examining the shutter he found that one of the hinges was loose, which would have been an easy repair, but the board beneath it was starting to rot. The board would need replacing so the hinge would hold tightly. It was a bigger job than he'd expected, the one shutter needed to come down for the repairs, the other was still sturdy, he noted with relief.

Back at the barn he told Jess the bad news, while he searched through a pile of scrap lumber they kept in an empty stall for its repair value. Finding one he thought suitable, he pulled it from the pile, knowing it was longer than he needed. _'Better to have to cut it than it not be long enough_ ,' he thought. Holding it up, he showed it to Jess who was leading his horse back to his stall. "I think I'll fit. A bit long but we can cut it. Right thickness, looks like. I reckon it'll do, but until the wood is all the same color, we'll never get any rest from Daisy."

"So, we don't tell her. If she doesn't see it, maybe it'll take some time before we have to paint all the shutters to match again." Jess volunteered cracking a devious smile. "I'll fetch the measuring tape and a pencil. I think I left both in the box over there by the grain bin. I used them when I fixed the mouse hole on the bin last week."

"I'll bring the board and get the saw. Meet you behind the house."

"I'll be right there." Jess said, as he headed for the box sitting on the shelf over the grain bin.

A few minutes later both men were busy pulling the shutter down. As it turned out, the wood was farther gone than Slim thought. It would have only taken a strong arm to pull the hinged panel away from the house. They had it down from the side of the house in no time. "I reckon I better check the rest of them while you get started. If this one's bad, there could be more." Slim remarked, none to happy with what he'd found, hoping that if there were more repairs that they had enough lumber on hand to fix them.

Jess measured and marked the board after measuring the one that needed replacement. He placed the uncut board against the shutter to make sure they lined up then picked up the saw. He had nothing to rest the board on for cutting so he headed back to the barn for some sawhorses. As luck would have it, Slim came around the house to see Jess carrying one under each arm. "Hey, let me give you a hand with that."

"Thanks, Pard. Nothing solid enough back there to saw on." Jess said, handing one of the horses over to the taller man.

"Yeah, I should've thought of that. The rest of the shutters look fine. One has a hinge that could use tightening, but the wood looks good. We can fix it after we finish with the one on the kitchen."

"Which one is loose?" Jess questioned.

"The one on Mike's room."

"Yeah, we wanna be sure to check that one real close." Jess replied. "We don't want that animal anywhere near Mike. Wish we could do more."

Behind the house they set up the sawhorses and Jess sawed the piece if wood. Slim removed the hinges from the old rotted board to ready it for the replacement piece. When Jess finished sawing, he handed the board to Slim to complete the actual replacement. "I'll go look at Mike's shutter. If we need a new board, I'll go hunt one down." Jess said, already moving in the direction of Mike's bedroom window.

"I don't think it will, but go ahead and check it to be sure. We have the time and more lumber to fix it. I saw at least two more boards like this in the pile. We might as well do it now if it needs it. You're right, we don't want anyone getting into his room too easily." Slim called after his friend.

"Mike and Daisy's rooms need strong shutters, especially now. Any doubt and I'll replace them myself, if I have to." Jess sternly declared.

Slim didn't like the manner in which Jess spoke about fixing the shutters himself. Usually they teased about these things, but this time it didn't quite sound like teasing to him. Rather than make something of it, he let it pass. They already had enough tension to deal with for now. He knew he'd leaned on Jess quite hard earlier and he held his control. No need to push any further. If Jess was just letting off more steam, it was better to let it go. They needed to keep their wits about them.

Jess made the rounds rechecking all the other shutters for himself. He felt a little guilty about how he'd responded to Slim. He didn't mean to imply that Slim didn't care if the shutters weren't properly repaired or tight, nor that he wouldn't help if they needed to be fixed.

"Get it together, Jess", he said to himself under his breath, stopping at Daisy's room first. As Slim had noted it looked solid and tight with no movement or signs of rot. Next he moved on to Mikes bedroom shutter, giving it a sharp tug at the corner. The hinges were a little loose, so it rattled and banged from his effort. Inside he heard Mike yell as he ran from his room. "Jess, Slim, Aunt Daisy, someone's tryin' to break into my room!"

'Damn.' Jess thought. He yelled through the shutters, "No, it's me Mike." But it was too late, Mike never heard him.

"Daisy grabbed the panicking youngster around the waist to stop him, "Shhh. You'll wake Billy. No one is trying to break in, that's just Slim and Jess fixing the loose shutters." She glanced at Billy who was wakened by the youngster's hysteria. "I'm sorry, Billy, she apologized. "Everything's all right, just a misunderstanding. Would you like something to eat or some water?"

"Water." Billy responded with his raspy voice. Mike was awed that the silent man was finally speaking. Daisy poured the young man some water, holding it for him to sip. Mike had tagged along after her and was standing by her side his curiousity peaked.

"Hi, Billy. My name's Mike." Mike said, grinning at the young man. "So happy to see yer feelin' better. We bin real worried about ya."

Just then the front door flew open as Jess rushed into the house. "Mike. Didn't you hear me? It was only me." He said, winded from his dash around the house. You did the right thing, though. I thought Slim told you we were workin' on securin' the house."

"Naw, but Aunt Daisy just told me. Billy's awake 'n he kin talk now." Mike told him, the terrifying event all but forgotten.

"That's good Mike. I gotta go finish workin' on your shutter. I just wanted to make sure everyone was alright," he apologized, relieved to find that Mike was perfectly calm. Knowing that everything was all right, he left the house quickly.

First he walked around to the rear of the house to tell Slim what had happened. Slim got a chuckle out of it. "Funny, he didn't get frightened when I rattled the shutter."

"Well I reckon I gave it a harder yank than you, probably made more noise than you did" Jess said, defending himself.

"I got that impression when you walked away from here that you might." Slim replied, unable to stifle a smile.

Jess sheepishly dropped his eyes from Slims. "Yeah. I kinda got outta line, again, didn't I, I'm sorry, Slim. I ….."

"I'm tense, to." Slim interrupted. "Let's make a deal, Pard. We won't take any thing said all that personally. I'm sure I've been out of line myself on a few occasions. Deal?"

"Deal." Jess said, once again lifting his eyes to meet Slim's. The tall man was offering his hand, a broad smile on his face. Jess gratefully took his partners hand in a bonding handshake.

Unable to suppress a grin, imagining the episode that went on in the house, Jess said, "I reckon Mike scared the bejesus outta Daisy and Billy, but Daisy got everything back under control. Billy's awake, again, 'n I reckon Daisy's fillin' him up with anything she can get down him." Jess chuckled, having been in the same position in the past, he knew how attentive and pushy Daisy could be when trying to nurse someone back to health.

They finished the shutters, cleaned up the tools and put everything away. "That took longer than I expected." Slim commented as they walked from the barn toward the house looking to have a cup of coffee as a reward for their hard work. "It'll be time to eat soon, then time for Mose to come through with the stage, again. I hope he has some good news for us."

"Yeah, me too. I wish town was closer. I'd be tempted to ride in to find out what Mort knows."

"I reckon if there was anything important to report, he'd send someone out to tell us. It sounds like he took on some extra deputies since he sent Carl out before." Slim assured him.

Jess followed Slim into the house. Daisy was in the kitchen preparing dinner while Mike sat with Billy. "You're not making him talk, are you Mike? He's supposed to be resting."

"Nope, just keeping him company. I been tellin' him about the book I bin readin'. Did ya know he can't read?" Mike exclaimed incredulously.

Putting his hand on Mike's shoulder, Slim said, "Well, Mike, not everyone is as lucky as you are to get an education. Maybe when Bill is feeling better, and if he wants to, you can teach him to read."

"Wow. That would be great, wouldn't it, Billy?" Mike exclaimed.

"I'd like that." Billy said smiling at Mike, his voice sounding much stronger than earlier.

"I told you, no talking. Save it for tomorrow. We'll have a long talk then. You, me and Jess." Slim reminded the youth.

Billy brightened up to the news. Slim could tell Billy was anxious to include Jess in their meeting. He also knew how Jess felt about it and could only imagine the reaction Jess had listening to the present conversation, but he wasn't about to turn around to see for himself. This was difficult enough for all of them. "You rest now, Bill. Mike, you go read in your room, let Bill get some sleep before super."

"Okay." Mike replied brightly, skipping off to his room, closing the door behind him. He re-opened the door, poking his head out. "Hey, it's dark in here. I think I need more oil for my lamp, it went out. Can't read in the dark, ya know. Aunt Daisy said it would hurt m' eyes."

"I'll go get it for you, Tiger." Jess said, thankful to have a reason to escape the house for a few minutes, still avoiding as much contact with his brother as he could.

Chapter 17

After dinner was over, Jess and Slim went out to get the team ready for the evening stage. They were anxious for Mose to get there with what news he might have from Cheyenne. Daisy had made some fresh pies earlier and instructed them that if Mose had time, to send him in for pie and coffee along with any passengers in the coach. She said she had plenty for everyone. Billy was getting stronger by the minute and she didn't think any visitors would tire him during the short period of time they'd be there. It might even perk him up to see some new people, she thought.

While the team awaited the arrival of the stage, Slim and Jess busied themselves in the barn with the evening chores. Once again they started carrying their rifles with them and using caution as they worked, not allowing themselves to become absorbed enough in their job to be unwary about what was going on around them. They had no idea how long ago Jackson was last seen in Cheyenne. Since the stage was coming from Cheyenne, even if Mose saw Jake with his own eyes, Jackson would have enough time to ride to the ranch before the stage arrived if he avoided the roads, coming through the countryside.

The two men finished their various chores and decided to await the stage sitting on the porch, taking turns at occasional walks around the perimeter of the house and keeping close watch over the open fields. It turned out to be almost relaxing to be able to sit silently in each other's company, enjoy the cooling of the evening and just wait for that last stage of the day to arrive. Once changed out and the horses settled they'd be able to go in the house for the rest of the evening.

"What do you think about tonight?" Slim finally broke the silence.

"What about it?"

"Take turns sleeping?" The taller man queried.

"I reckon that'll depend on what Mose can tell us when he gets here. If Jackson's in jail we can both get some shut eye." Jess grimly grinned. "No news, I reckon we loose some sleep tonight."

"That's what I've been thinking. That stage should be here pretty soon," Slim said, settling his head back to rest it on the back of the rocker.

"Too bad we can't leave the horses in the corral for the nigh," Jess ruminated. "But then, if Jackson is in jail, maybe we can. I'll go check the water trough and fill it. If they can stay out, we can toss hay out after the stage leaves."

"That sounds good to me, Pard. I know they prefer the freedom of the corral, but sure I don't want to see any of them get shot should it come to any gunfire, though."

Jess left to check on the trough. He pumped some fresh water into it then took a walk around behind the barn, looking deep into the fields. When he got back to the porch Slim said, "The stage is a little late, about ten minutes, now. I hope there isn't any trouble."

"Ain't like Mose to be off schedule. Maybe he's got a lot of passengers or one was runnin' late." Jess replied

"I hope that's all it is." His hopes were revived when they heard the clatter of the approaching stage on the other side of the rise approaching the ranch from the main road. Mose brought the team in on an easy note not causing a panic to the few remaining chickens still pecking around before heading for the coop, giving them plenty of time to move out of the way. Both men could tell at the pace of the team, there were passengers. Slim called into the house to let Daisy know before walking out to meet the stage. Usually Jess would be getting the horses from the post, but this time he was anxious to hear what Mose had to reveal so he stood next to Slim waiting for the coach to stop.

Mose, being his cruel teasing self, said nothing when he pulled up on the horses, only yelling "Whoa" as they came to a stop, then, "Got passengers."

"We noticed, Mose. Do you have any news?" Slim anxiously asked.

"Oh, that. Yeah I do."

"Well?" Jess said impatiently.

Mose climbed down from the box and strolled grimly to where the two men stood before breaking out in a huge grin. "They got 'im!"

"Jackson? They got Jackson?" Jess asked, not able to believe what he heard. "Where?"

"The marshal sent off the message to Mort like you asked me to have him do. He got Mort's message back to arrest 'im. When he saw Jackson go walkin' by on his way to the saloon he arrested 'im." Mose glowed, thrilled to be the bearer of such good news.

"Daisy has coffee and pie in the house for everyone. Let's help the passengers out of the coach and go in and celebrate." Slim said with a broad smile that lit up his blue eyes.

"But what about the team? I'm runnin' a little late, already." Mose responded.

"Well, then, I reckon you don't have time for pie," Slim teased.

"I didn't say that." Mose laughed, going back to the stage to tell the passengers they were about to have some of the best pie this side of the Mississippi. Slim helped down one of the ladies, Mose the other. The gentleman aboard stepped down by himself.

"I can get the team ready, if you want. I'll have my pie later," Jess offered.

"I was just funnin' ya," Mose said. "I kin make up those few minutes on the way into Laramie with the fresh team. Let's go git that pie." Mose took up the lead, heading for the front door at a much faster pace than the rest, the passengers following after him. Slim stayed behind shaking his head watching him with great amusement. ' _I hope I'm that spry when I reach his age_ _,'_ ' Slim thought to himself.

"Looks like we get some sleep tonight, Pard." Jess said to his partner as they followed the passengers into the house.

"Looks like." Slim agreed, glad to feel the strain of the past few days lighten.

Daisy counted heads as the people passed through the door. "Please, everyone have a seat at the table. I'll be right out with pie and coffee." Mose was the first at the table and sat down. The gentleman passenger held the chairs for each lady to be seated before he sat down, himself. Mose felt a little uncomfortable having forgotten his manners but he got over it when Daisy emerged in from the kitchen carrying several cups and the pot of coffee.

The two ranchers entered the house, each taking a place standing, Slim by the fireplace, Jess leaning against the gun cabinet. Daisy poured coffee for all her guests, and then took a cup to each of her boys. She noticed that Billy was moving but didn't think he was quite up to coffee yet. She looked closer, but his eyes were still closed, just stirring in his sleep, the visitors hadn't disturbed him. 'The boy sleep like a log,' she thought.

Going back to the kitchen, Daisy returned with a pie sitting on a pile of plates, which she placed on the table. She cut the pie and placed each piece on a plate, passing them around to her guests, then took Jess and Slim each a slice. She carefully made sure there was enough left so Billy could have some when he woke up. There was some small talk amongst the passengers and Daisy. She was curious where they were from and where they were going. When everyone was finished she offered more coffee. Only Mose wanted more but since the passengers appeared to be impatient he declined. Slim and Jess went out to get the teams switched while Mose herded his passengers back out to the coach after everyone had thanked Daisy for her delicious pie and wonderful coffee. The younger men almost had the team changed out by the time the passengers were settled back in the coach. Mose performed his normal double check of all the rigging before he climbed up to his seat for the drive to Laramie. "Well, sleep well tonight, boys. I couldn't wait to git here to tell ya the good news."

"Then why were you almost fifteen minutes late?" Slim teased.

"Well, I reckon I got to thinkin' on it, 'n the longer ya waited the more grateful you'd be." Mose teased back. "If I git good coffee 'n pie every time I 've got good news fer ya, I'll be sure to bring ya all I kin find, even if I gotta make some up." he laughed. Slim gave him the signal they were done with the team, so Mose waved, turned the stage around to head out of the yard for the twelve mile journey to town and a good night's sleep for himself and his passengers.

"I can't believe he didn't say anything about Jackson to Daisy," Jess said.

"I reckon he didn't know how much to say, how much she knew, and then with Billy in the room, I figure he was just being real careful," Slim said, thoughtfully. "Great news isn't it?"

"It'll be better news if they can keep him. I just worry they'll say it wasn't a kill shot 'n he'll lie sayin' it was an accident or somethin' 'n the kid'll back 'im, up 'n they'll turn him loose again. The wrong jury 'n the right story, Slim, he could walk, 'n we'll be right back where we were. He seems to be able to convince a jury of his innocence."

Jess had Slim wondering now, too. Whose side would Billy take when it came down to a trial and putting his uncle in jeopardy? And what if Jackson was found not guilty? He was starting to have some doubts, himself, about how wise they were to have Billy at the house. But what else could he do? If they'd moved him, Bill might have died and Slim would have been responsible. With further thought Slim decided he'd done the right thing, the best thing for their present situation.

"So. Let's go tell Daisy," Jess said, showing some enthusiasm, the first Slim had seen in days.

"Go ahead, be my guest, Pard. I'm sure she'll be real happy to hear about it," Slim said, slapping Jess on the back as he followed him to the house.

Daisy was feeding Billy and Mike was at the table enjoying his pie and milk when they entered the ranch house. When Jess saw Daisy with Billy he appeared to loose some of his spirit, stopping in his tracks. Slim gave him a shove. "Well. Tell her."

"Tell me what?" Daisy said, turning away from Billy with a hopeful smile.

"Mose told us that the marshal in Cheyenne picked up Jackson for attempted murder and he's holdin' 'im there." Jess told her in a bland tone.

Daisy stood up, almost dropping the dish with the pie as she reached out for Jess, throwing her arms around him with a hug of jubilation. "Why didn't he tell us?"

"He did." Slim added. "We think he might have been a little reluctant to mention it here, not knowing how much we may have told you."

"He thinks we have secrets?" Daisy asked, showing that she was a little miffed to think anyone had any idea that her family held secrets from one another.

"He was just being cautious. Nothing to get yourself worked up over." Slim chuckled at her reaction.

She sat back down, turning her attention back to Billy, offering him another forkful of pie, "Did you hear that, Billy? He's in jail. You're safe, now. Now we can concentrate on getting you well so you can tell the sheriff what happened and there can be a trial."

Billy nodded with a smile, while he chewed the pie in his mouth.

"Well, with that off our minds for now, I reckon we can get some chores done around here. I'll go put the team in the corral and get them some hay," Jess said, heading for the door.

"It'll be dark, soon, Jess. Take care of the horses and call it a day. We can use some time to unwind. It's been like a volcano ready to erupt around here for too long. I'll unload the rifles and put them up, awhile. It'll feel good to not be carrying one around everywhere we go."

"Okay, Pard. I'll be back in a few minutes. It won't take long to finish 'em up." Jess left, again happy to flee having to interact with the now wide-awake Billy.

Finished with the horses, Jess still didn't want to go back in the house. It was a pleasant evening, too nice to be indoors now that they didn't have to worry about a crazy man sneaking up on them in the dark. He opened the door and called to Slim. "I'm gonna sit on the porch for a while. It's too nice out to be cooped up in the house like we've been. I'm gonna relax out here for a while if no one minds. Just so you know everything's okay." He closed the door, taking a seat on his favorite rocker and putting his feet up on the porch railing. Leaning back, he enjoyed the brilliant colors of the western sunset. There was barely a whisper of wind now. Only the sounds of the ranch and nature surrounded him. As he was finally able to relax, all the tension drained from him and he fell asleep in the chair.

After a couple of hours Slim wondered why Jess hadn't come in yet. Wandering out on the porch he was surprised to see his partner sound asleep. He stood watching his friend's steady breathing, finally at peace, and debated with himself if he should wake him or not. After some thought, he reckoned they'd both sleep more soundly in their beds, so he elected to wake him. "Hey. Hey, Pard," Slim gently nudged his friend, but the reaction he got was a rapidly awakened Jess with a fully cocked gun in his hand standing just inches before him.

His heart beating a mile a minute, Jess looked sheepishly at Slim. "Sorry, Pard. You shouldn't sneak up on me like that, I told ya that."

"Yeah, that's twice you've pointed that thing at me now. I'm kinda getting tired of it, Jess," Slim said, unable to hide his anger. You're wound up tighter than my pa's watch. Put it away and come on in," he said a little more kindly, "let's get some shut eye."

Jess holstered his gun and followed Slim into the house. The tall blond walked into the bedroom, Jess was right behind him. "You going to hang that out on the peg?" Slim asked, pointing at Jess' gun.

"I told ya, until this whole thing is over, I'm sleepin' with my gun close by. I got my reasons," Jess responded, not about to back down.

"Yeah, I reckon you do." Slim was too tired to go over any of it again. ' It's a loosing battle. He won't give in until he's proven wrong, so why try.' Slim thought. Time would tell which of them was going to be right about Billy. Slim hoped he was, not to say I told you so, but because he was genuinely beginning to like Bill. He saw a lot of Jess in him, not only in the facial and body resemblance. In his small interactions with the boy, he could see so many of Jess' mannerisms. Both of them were Harper's there was no doubt in his mind about it. He'd heard rumors about Irish tempers and willfulness and the Harper boys were giving credence to what he'd been told.

Chapter 18

The night went quickly, everyone slept soundly for the first time in days. The sun was up well over the horizon before Daisy woke and started cooking breakfast. It was the smell of the bacon frying that woke Slim. Jess was still lightly snoring in his bed, probably the first real rest he'd had since the whole affair started. Slim, not wanting Jess' gun pointed at him for a third time in so many days, got up from his bed quietly, dressing in silence. Once he was dressed and ready to exit the room, he picked up his boots with one hand and his pillow with the other. After opening the door he threw his pillow at Jess, ducking quickly through the doorway, closing the door hasltily behind him. He didn't stick around to see how accurate he was, but from the grumbling going on from inside the bedroom he reckoned he made a direct hit, and was glad to not hear any gunfire. Smiling, pleased with himself, he sat down, pulling on his boots before checking on Billy.

"Mornin." Billy greeted him. His voice was still weak but not raspy, almost back to normal Slim suspected, another resemblance to Jess that he quickly recognized. Billy set himself up on the couch. Slim reached out to help him, but Bill waved him away. When he tried to move his injured leg, though, he was willing to have Slim help him prop it up on the chair beside the settee. "Much obliged."

"How do you feel today, Bill?" Slim asked.

"Not ready to go out dancin' yet, but other than Miss Daisy, I ain't seen any pretty gals around here I'd want to dance with, anyway."

Slim smiled at the boy and thought, 'Just about what I would've expected Jess to say under the same circumstances.'

Jess came grumbling out of the bedroom, dressed, but his shirt wasn't buttoned or tucked in yet, hair messed up and he was carrying his boots. He'd already strapped on his gun belt though, Slim noticed.

"Too early for you, Pard?"

"If your pillow doesn't quit attackin' me it'll have a big hole in it 'n loose all its feathers. I don't reckon you'd appreciate the stuffin's knocked outta it." Jess said as he stood buttoning his shirt then tucked it in.

"Must have been a bad dream." Slim remarked. "You sleep with the chickens last night? You oughta do something with your hair or you might scare someone."

Smoothing his hair, trying to ignore his partner, Jess said, "Coffee. I need coffee." In his stocking feet he wandered to the kitchen, grabbed a cup and took it to the stove to pour himself some coffee, "Mornin', Daisy."

"Good morning, Dear. Did you sleep well?"

"I was doin' fine until I was attacked by Slim's pillow." Jess replied in a voice loud enough to be heard by his partner.

Daisy laughed. It was a common incident around there. Slim knew better than to startle his partner in the morning. "Hungry?" she asked.

"Do you haveta ask?" Jess said as he put his arm around her waist to hug her to him.

"My, you're in a good mood this morning," she commented, pleased to see him smiling for a change.

"A good night's sleep and a good cup of coffee to wake up to, the smell of bacon in the air, that would put any man in a good mood, even me," he teased, raising his cup.

"Well, I wish you a lot of that kind of morning, Dear. I'll try to keep up my part of the tradition to keep you in good spirits, if that helps. The sleeping part is up to you." She smiled as she forked the bacon to turn it over in the frying pan. "Do you want to wake Mike to go bring in some eggs? I'll need them in a few minutes."

"Sure." Jess left the kitchen carrying his cup, going to Mike's bedroom door and opened it. "Hey, Mike."

Mike rolled over, rubbing his eyes. "Huh?"

"Daisy wants you to get up 'n get some eggs. You gonna sleep the day away?"

"No. Ooops." As he pulled back the covers the baby raccoon hit the floor. "Please don't tell Slim. She was cold and crying last night."

"Our secret, Tiger. But you better go do what Daisy said. We all know she's the real boss around here." Mike giggled in response, picking up the raccoon and tucking her in the box as he picked up his clothes. Jess left him alone to get dressed, closing the door behind him. "He'll be right out, Daisy." he called to her from the table where he set down his cup, pulling out a chair to sit down and pull on his boots. Slim sat quietly talking to Bill. Once Jess had his boots on he ambled to the kitchen for more coffee. He was obviously trying to avoid talking to Billy, or Slim, while he was with Billy. He remained in the kitchen looking out the open back door at the field behind the house. "Another nice day, Daisy. Looks like we might get a chance to catch up on some of the work around here."

Slim entered the kitchen. "Oh no you don't. You're not sneaking out the back door. You know what we have to do today."

Jess turned around, sipping at his coffee, trying to look as innocent as he could. "I wasn't goin' nowhere. Just enjoyin' the mornin' before we have to go to work."

Slim gave him a small frown. He knew that Jess was aware what the frown was about. No need to exchange any words. "How's breakfast coming, Daisy?" he asked.

"As soon as Mike brings in the eggs and they're cooked, we can eat."

"I'm here." Mike said as he zipped by snatching up the egg basket as he ran out the back door. "I'll be right back."

"Jess. Can I talk to you a minute?" Slim asked, pulling Jess aside.

"Sure. What do you need, Pard?"

"We need to talk about Billy. Maybe outside so he doesn't hear us." Slim said in almost a whisper.

"You're the boss." Jess said, no longer as cheerful as he'd been a few moments ago.

"Don't be long. Breakfast is almost done." Daisy reminded them.

"It should only be a minute." Slim promised.

Jess walked through the door just as Mike rounded the corner to bring the morning eggs into the house. Slim stepped aside to let him in before he walked out the door, closing it behind him.

"I wanted to remind you. We're having our talk with Bill today." Slim said.

"I didn't forget." Jess said, distinctly uncomfortable to be cornered with the prospect.

"I'll expect you to be nice, no matter what Bill says. We're both going to sit there and listen and remain calm. I don't know what he's going to tell us, but it might be something we can use against Jackson to keep him right where he is. If you blow up, it might make him stop talking and not tell us something important."

"Yeah, I got it, Slim. All I can do is say I'll try."

Slim poked Jess in the chest. "YOU try real hard." Slim said softly, but through gritted teeth.

"Can I ask questions?"

"Carefully. If I try to change the subject, follow my lead. Don't go off on something that might not be important. Stay calm, real calm, and follow my lead."

The door opened and Mike poked out his head. "Aunt Daisy said breakfast is on the table 'n come 'n eat it or she'll feed it to Buttons."

Slim put his hand on his partner's shoulder and followed him back into the house, hoping they were prepared for anything they would learn from Billy.

They all finished breakfast, including Billy, with Daisy's assistance. She was pleased that Bill ate everything she'd put on his plate, eagerly trying to feed himself, no longer really needing her assistance but not wanting to hurt her feelings.

"We better get out there and ready for the morning stage." Slim said to Jess. Then he turned to Billy. "We'll be in to talk to you after the stage leaves, okay?"

"Yeap. I reckon I'm up ta it. Thank ya Miss Daisy. Best breakfast I had in a long time," the boy said. It was hard to believe he'd been so close to death only a few days before. His color was back and his eyes were sparkling clear and all sign of fever was gone.

"You are very welcome, Billy. I'm so glad to see you eating on your own. You'll be up and around in no time. And thank you for the compliment for the breakfast." She smiled at him as she picked up the dishes from the table to take them to the kitchen. He was glad she noticed that he was capable of feeding himself. He was very uncomfortable being fed like a baby.

The two men put on their hats, leaving to prepare the relay team for their morning run. Since they'd all slept in later than usual, they'd just finished getting the horses harnessed when they heard the stage coming over the hill. Mose had nothing new from town or about Jackson. The passengers declined the offer for coffee and the men saw the stage off without ceremony. "Well, Pard. Are you ready?"

"As ready as I'll ever be." Jess said, in better humor than Slim expected.

"Remember our little talk." The tall blond reminded him.

"How can I forget. I was in fear for my life. You have a pretty sharp finger there, Pard." Jess teased as he headed for the house, Slim following close behind him, just in case he decided to rabbit.

"And the gun belt comes off when we go into the house, Jess. I don't want Billy to feel intimidated in any way."

"You're the boss." Jess agreed, much to Slim's surprise.

The two men entered the house and Jess did just as Slim requested, hanging his gun belt on the peg along with his hat. Daisy had already put two chairs by Billy as she cleaned up after breakfast. Coming in from the kitchen, wiping her hands on her apron, she said, "I think I'll work on my needlework in my room while you gentlemen talk."

"Thanks, Daisy." Slim appreciated her recognizing the importance of the parley with Billy. He'd fill her in later when they were finished. Slim went to one of the chairs and sat down. Jess walked over, turned his chair around, sitting on it backwards, his chin on his arms, which were crossed, resting on top of the chair back.

Slim started. "Okay, Bill, we're here for you to tell us what happened and why you're here. We want you to start at the beginning and we might stop you to ask questions. We need to get to the bottom of this and find out where we all stand."

"I reckon I kin tell ya everything. There ain't much ta tell, though. My uncle was away in jail fer a long time, but he tried ta poison my mind b'fore he went away, 'n again since he come back. I'm afraid I was believin' 'im until I talked ta you, Jess. Ya made me angry, but ya made me think. It changed m' whole way of lookin' at what happened. I thought about it long 'n hard. Hurtin' other folks ta git back at someone else wasn't right. Then I went ta meet with Uncle Jake ta ask him about it 'n if'n he might be wrong. We had a big fight over it 'n when I was gittin' on my horse he shot me, just as I was puttin' m' leg over the saddle. I took off. I knowed he'd look for me in town, so I come here."

"Why in hell would you come here?" Jess asked, not convinced by the boy's story.

"Jess, please," Slim said. "Bill, I reckon that's a good spot to start. Why did you come here?"

"I could tell Jess was a good person, just how he talked ta me. He tried ta talk me outta doin' somethin' wrong 'n that m' uncle was wrong, 'n with Uncle Jake prob'ly comin' after me to do lord knows what, I didn't wanna run into 'im, so I come here."

"It makes some sense to me, considering that Jackson is crazy. I'm amazed he hasn't infected you as well," Slim said. He could tell Jess was chomping at the bit to say something, but since he was holding it in, Slim thought he must be holding on to something that Slim wouldn't approve of him saying. Knowing Jess' judgment, which seemed to be a bit clouded the past few days, he thought it would be better to hear Jess out, but not in front of Billy. It might be important and he could rephrase Jess' question so it wouldn't be intimidating.

"Excuse us a minute, Billy. I think Jess and I need to talk this over a little, okay?"

"I reckon. Could I have some water a while?" Billy asked.

"Sure," Slim poured a fresh glass from the pitcher on the table and handed it to Bill. "Here you go."

"Umm, outside?" Jess suggested.

"Sure. We can talk while we fix those loose boards on the barn. We'll be back in a few minutes. You rest. I'm sure there will be more questions."

Jess made sure he had his gun belt as he headed out the door, throwing it over his shoulder. Slim was right behind him. Once in the barn Jess quickly stopped and turned around, Slim almost walked into him. "You bought that story?" he asked, bitterly, as he strapped on his belt and holster.

"Yes. If someone was out to kill you, wouldn't you head for safer ground?" Slim asked, trying to ignore the fact that Jess was so obsessed to having his gun with him, even with Jackson safely behind bars.

"Oh, not just that. Didn't it sound a little rehearsed to ya? 'He poisoned my mind'? Didn't that sound like makin' it short so ya don't stumble on details when tellin' your story?"

Slim smiled at him. "Yeah, it would take a master like you to recognize that, I reckon." Jess continued to look at him silently with pleading eyes. "Okay. Let's go talk and get some questions together now that we know his story. I'm giving you permission to ask questions, but keep them relative to what we're trying to find out. No accusations and no getting off track. If I tell you to stop, stop! We'll come back out and talk some more if we need to."

"Sounds fair," Jess said, heading into the barn.

"Where are you going?"

"To fix those boards."

"That was an excuse, Jess. It sure looks like I'm getting as convincing as you about telling stories." Slim smiled at him as Jess wandered back toward the barn door. "I just wanted to be out here in case you started shouting."

Jess looked a little stunned. "I'm calm. I really am, but I was a little upset that you swallowed that story hook, line 'n sinker."

"Okay, to ease your mind, I didn't. But I could tell we had enough to talk about and you were about to bust your britches." Slim couldn't suffocate his smile. "Thanks for keeping yourself under control, Pard. We have to get him talking and make him think we believe him. Once he's talking we can trip him up if there is anything inconsistent. Believe me, this works. I learned it from interrogating prisoners during the war. Once they feel you believe them they elaborate on their stories. That's where you find the inconsistencies. Go ahead and ask him questions, but make him believe you trust what he's saying. We'll discuss it after."

Jess finally smiled. "Glad to know that, Pard. Especially since you bought all my stories, I figured you were an easy pigeon." He laughed, slapping Slim on the shoulder.

"Jess, I know you better than you know yourself. Now let's get back in the house and get this done." As they went back to the house, Slim felt the air was a little lighter now that Jess' understood what he was trying to do.

When they returned to the house, Billy was sitting up on the couch with his eyes closed, but he quickly opened them when he heard the door open.

"Well, we agree that is quite a story, but we want to know more. Why don't we go back to when you were a child? Who else lived with you when you were born?" Slim asked, restarting the interrogation.

"My Gram 'n Gramps, Aunt Linda 'n Uncle Jacob. He always liked Uncle Jake, better." Billy replied, moving himself into a more comfortable position.

"And what happened to your Aunt Linda? Didn't she help take care of you?" Slim continued.

"She did when I was little, but she got married 'n moved away when I was about seven. Then Gramps got sick, so Gram spent most of 'er time takin' care of 'im. Uncle Jake started ta spend more time with me, then. Huntin' n fishin'. I reckon I musta asked a lotta questions about m' ma 'n pa. I don't ever remember any of 'em talkin' about m' pa, just Ma. They all loved 'er. I had a picture of 'er 'n she was right pretty. When I'd ask about m' pa they'd tell me he was dead. He died before I was born."

"So when did Jake start telling you about your father and blaming him for your mother's death?" Slim continued questioning, as Jess listened intently, looking for anything to catch the boy in a lie.

"I don't recollect. It seems like I always knew that. Maybe even Gram 'n Gramps told me the same thing. But when me 'n Uncle Jake went away ta hunt or anything else he'd tell me how mean m' pa was to m' ma 'n why it was his fault my dear Mama died, she such 'n angel 'n all."

"Jess, your pa was still alive when Billy was about eight, right?" Slim asked.

"I reckon. I musta been about thirteen, then. It had to be a few years before the fire." Jess responded.

"Our pa was still alive? He died in a fire? Why did Uncle Jake lie to me?" Billy sat up a little straighter, genuinely surprised and interested to hear more. Looking at his brother, he was hoping for more information about the father he never knew.

"I reckon he felt that it was best that you never met your father." Slim answered for Jess.

"We lived close enough. I don't remember my family ever havin' anything to do with the Jackson's. Pa called most of the neighbors poor white trash. I reckon we all were, but he always felt a little above the rest. I don't reckon many of the neighbors liked him much. When Ma took us to church sometimes, a lot of the neighbors would talk to her there. Pa never came with us. Lookin' back, whenever we went to town, if Pa was with us, Ma hardly ever talked to anyone." Jess recalled.

"That could explain a lot, Jess." Slim said. "If your pa wasn't well known or well liked and he got Bill's mother in a family way, it wouldn't put him in good stead with anyone, especially with the Jackson's. And with Jake's imagination, telling a young boy that his father killed his mother, it adds up that as a boy he'd believe it."

"I reckon." Jess had to agree. "Pa wasn't the most pleasant sharecropper on the Panhandle."

"What else, Bill," Slim asked, prodding the boy to tell them more about his life.

"Uncle Jake hadda take a job as a wrangler drivin' herds here 'n there." Bill continued. "He come home pretty often. One time while he was gone, Gramps died. It was me 'n Gram alone, unless Uncle Jake come home. He'd take me huntin' again 'n tried to be like m' pa. But kept sayin' that he was wantin' ta make someone pay fer what m' real pa did to my ma."

"Did he ever say anything like that before he started leaving home?" Slim asked.

"I don't recollect. But when he'd come home, it was like it was the only thing he had on his mind. That was when I first heard my pa's name was Harper. It meant nothin' ta me at the time, never wondered why it wasn't m' name since the rest of the family was Jackson's. Uncle Jake was gone mosta the time. Gram got sick 'n I was old enough ta help 'er, but Aunt Linda come to stay with us a lotta the time. Uncle Clay had to stay at their farm ta keep things goin' 'n my cousins were there to help 'im.

"When Uncle Jake was away one of them times, we got word that he was on trial fer murder. My Aunt Linda 'n Gram would talk about it 'n I overheard 'em sometimes sayin' somethin' 'bout them no good Harpers. It didn't make no sense, m' pa was a Harper 'n he was dead 'n now my Uncle Jake was in trouble 'n liable to die 'cause of one of them Harpers. I reckon that was you, Jess?"

"Yeah, I reckon. It must have been when he killed Rosalita 'n went to prison." Jess said, before the young man continued.

'While he was in prison, Gram died 'n I was left alone. I went ta live with Aunt Linda, but me 'n her kids was always fightin'. They called me names 'n treated me real bad. I ran away a few times, but the law always found me 'n made me go back.

"When Uncle Jake came back, I was so happy. He was always good to me, when he didn't beat me fer bein' bad. He wanted ta take me with 'im ta work as a wrangler, too. Aunt Linda didn't want me ta go, but I did. I was tired of bein' beat up by her boys. I wanted ta go somewhere where no one knew who I was.

"While out ridin' the range with Uncle Jake I learned how to use a gun. Uncle Jake was pretty good, but some of the other drovers was better. They all taught me new things. Uncle Jake said I was probably as good, if'n not better than you, Jess. He told me about how he was in love with a girl 'n he caught her with ya 'n he killed 'er first, but got caught before he could kill ya."

"Yeah, that was the story he told in court to get him off with a light sentence." Jess said. "Billy, he didn't even know that girl and she was just my friend. He found out who I was 'n decided he'd kill her to hurt me, getting back for what he believed my pa did to your ma. Your Uncle is a madman. He shoulda hung for what he did to Rosa. He used her to find me 'n to get even for his sister, as he put it."

"I didn't know, Jess." Bill responded. "All I know is what he told me about ya. He made me hate ya so much 'n want to kill ya on sight, m'self. But he said he had better plans for ya. He said in the end he'd let me kill ya, but real slow. He had lotsa different ideas how he was gonna carry out his plans. I reckon I didn't believe him cause it always seemed a little crazy to me. But I loved my Uncle Jake for takin' care of me 'n takin' me away from Aunt Linda's farm 'n m' hurtful cousins. I can't believe what he had planned for that sweet Miss Daisy, 'n ta think I mighta watched 'im do it." Billy hung his head, wiping a tear from his eye.

"So you rode with this man and his delusions since you left home?" Slim asked. "And he told you lies about Jess and how he planned to get even with him? How did you find, Jess?"

"Yeah. Well, we fell in luck when we took a herd through Denver. Jake, he wanted me to call him that now since I was all growed up 'n shouldn't need to call him Uncle anymore. He really got upset, sometimes, when I fergot, especially in saloons. I knowed how nasty 'n mean he could be. He broke my jaw fer callin' him Uncle in Missouri, once."

"You couldn't tell he was crazy 'n just usin' ya?" Jess asked. Billy's story was more unbelievable than his own, he thought. "He made ya believe ya hated me, even though ya never met me?"

"How did he get lucky in Denver, Bill?" Slim asked, wanting the boy to continue.

"He got in a card game with some men who knew Jess. I don't rightly know how it come up. I wasn't there. But when Uncle Jake come back to our room, we were headin' out fer Laramie to take revenge fer what the Harpers did to him 'n his family. When we got here he started askin' questions about ya. He knowed if ya heard he was in town, you'd come lookin' for 'im. He wanted to make sure I always had m' gun with me. He was gonna let me kill the son of the man who killed my ma. I never ever thought that that meant we was brothers." Billy hung his head unable to hide the shame.

"And that's when you both found me in town?" Jess asked.

"Yeah, but, by then we knowed all about ya. Where ya lived, who was on the ranch with ya 'n anythin' else Jake could use against ya,. When someone told him ya was seen in town, he got real excited 'n went out lookin' fer ya, but he didn't find ya, so he met me at the saloon," Billy continued.

"And you went along with all of this?" Jess asked with uncanny calmness remaining in his voice. He partially believed the boy's account, starting to feel sorry for him and the life he was forced to lead at such a young age, though he was still suspicious. There was still something not ringing true, but he couldn't quite put his finger on it. Maybe it was his imagination, or the fact that he didn't want to believe in the boy, he hadn't made up his mind yet. All in all, the boy was spinning quite a tangible tale.

"I reckon he had me as crazy as him." Bill responded." It sounded like the right thing ta do, somehow. I was wishin' ya would've drawed on 'im in the saloon. I was so itchin' ta kill ya. But, ya know, if'n I had, I bet Uncle Jake woulda whooped me good. He had big plans fer ya all 'n he wanted ta have his fun, before he let me kill ya." The dark haired boy said.

"If ya hadn't come ta town when Jake wasn't there 'n talked ta me, I think my head woulda been still thinkin' everythin' was all the Harper's fault. When ya told me what really happened ta Ma, I couldn't believe it. I just didn't know what ta say er do. It made too much sense. As a kid, I didn't really understand, but now that I'm growed 'n know such things, ya made me think. Ya was right, Jess. So glad ya made me see how wrong Uncle Jake was 'n me, too. Uncle Jake was in Cheyenne 'n I couldn't wait fer 'im ta git back b'fore askin' 'im, so I headed out ta Cheyenne 'n run into him just outside town. We d'cided to set up camp 'n spend the night. When we sat down ta eat, I asked 'im about what ya said. He went wild. If ya'd bin there, I think he woulda shot ya hisself." Billy said directly to Jess before continuing.

"Not bein' a kid anymore, we had a big fight over what he'd bin tellin' me all them years. He was wild already that I talked ta ya, but since I was askin' questions about it all, he went crazy. I figured I'd better git outta there. I knew what he was like when he was angry, 'n he'd been drinkin' too, makin' 'im even meaner. I ran ta my horse 'n when I was mountin' up, he shot me. Lucky he'd bin drinkin' 'n only hit me in m' leg. But it was bleedin' bad. I hid in some bushes when I heard a rider comin' up behind me. I saw it was 'im 'n reckoned he was out lookin' fer me, thinkin' I'd head back to Laramie. I circled out 'n come here, instead. I reckoned he wouldn't think I'd come here." Billy finished his story.

"So why didn't he come back to Laramie? He went back to Cheyenne, instead?" Jess asked, showing some suspicion.

"I don't know. Are ya sure he didn't sneak back ta town ta see if I was in my room?" Bill asked.

"If he did, he snuk in the back way. No one at the hotel saw 'im. They saw you leave, that was the last any of 'em saw any of ya." Jess said.

"Maybe he didn't know how bad he hit me. Maybe he was out lookin' fer me instead 'n just went back ta Cheyenne. I don't know."

"Yeah, Jess, remember we're talking about a crazy man, here. Maybe Jackson wanted to be sure Billy was dead, not looking for him to help him. If Jake didn't find him, maybe he hoped Bill was dead but afraid someone might have found him before he died and Bill told them who shot him. I think Jackson was laying low, but also trying to stay visible enough that Bill could find him if he was still alive," Slim theorized.

"Slim? I could use some coffee, how about you?" Jess said, standing up.

"Sure, thanks Jess. How about it Billy? Do you think you're up to a cup of coffee?" Slim asked.

"Oh, ya bet. I'm always ready fer coffee." Billy smiled.

"I mean, I could use a little help gettin' that coffee, Slim." Jess said, trying to stare Slim into looking his way.

Slim turned to face his partner, catching the signal that Jess was throwing with his head tipping toward the kitchen, that he needed to talk to him. "Oh. Oh, yeah. I think Daisy's out doing laundry or something. I'll give you a hand to make it. We'll be right back, Billy." Slim said, patting Billy on his good leg before leaving to join Jess in the kitchen.

"No, you all gotta talk again. I know. Go 'head, but the coffee'd be great." Billy said showing that he was brighter than they wanted to give him credit for, just under educated. Maybe he wasn't totally under the spell of his Uncle after all.

"She's not doin' laundry, she's doin' needlework in her room. Ya still need practice when you're makin' excuses." Jess said between his gritted teeth as he led the way into the kitchen, picking up the coffee pot and tossing the old coffee out the back door. He then pumped fresh water into the pot and set it on the stove to brew. Slim had already gotten out the coffee and ground some fresh beans in the grinder.

"Oh, yeah. I forgot." Slim said. So what's up?" Slim asked.

"I can poke a few holes though his story, how about you?"

"No, I didn't catch anything. He sounded like he told us everything that happened. Pretty grim, huh?"

"You don't think Jackson hasn't been coolin' his heels in Cheyenne waitin' for Billy to get better before he decided to move in? That he wanted Billy on the inside?" Jess asked, not really believing it himself just needing reassurance from Slim that he wasn't reading anything into the boy's story.

"But how would he know how hurt Billy was and when to move in on us? And why would Billy tell us enough to get Jake put in jail? I think you're wrong, Jess. I think his story rings true." Slim said.

"I don't know. I just have a bad feelin' about this, Slim." Jess still had his doubts.

"Well Jackson is in jail and can't do anything to us right now."

"But Billy's here. Maybe that was part of the plan," Jess countered.

"To put Jackson in jail? I don't think so, Jess. If Jake wanted time to play with his prey he'd want to be here to play, not leave it up to Bill. I have to disagree. I believe the boy. He just had bad guidance as a youngster and has grown up enough the past few days to realize the stories he'd been told didn't make sense. I just wonder how long he had doubts about what his uncle told him. I think it just took your push to make him realize that Jake's thinking wasn't right and gave him a reason to ask his uncle for the truth. When he uncle went crazy he realized exactly what had been going on but by then he had a bullet in his leg and no where to go but here."

"You can believe what ya want. I still don't trust him," Jess responded.

"He's not going to be getting up and around too quickly, Jess, so let's give it time. I see a lot of you in him and I gave you a chance, let's give him a chance, too, okay?"

"You're, the boss." Jess responded, the pat answer he'd always given when he wasn't in agreement.

"Jess, I know you always say that when you don't agree with me and don't want an argument. I know you're not done yet, but I'd appreciate you letting it rest for now unless you can come up with something concrete."

"I sure hope you're right, about 'im, Pard. Wanna get the cups?"

Jess picked up the coffee pot tipping it to pour into the three cups Slim had set on the counter. He picked up his own, letting Slim take his and Billy''s in to him. As far as Jess was concerned he was done talking to Billy for now. He had a lot to think about, wanting to do so alone he left through the back door, going around to the front of the house to the porch. Reclining in his rocker, he mulled things over, drinking his coffee slowly as he reconstructed the boy's tale in his mind, looking for anything that he could take to Slim that didn't add up. If the story were true, he really felt bad for the life the boy was forced to live, but that little bit of doubt still raged in his mind, unable to totally trust in the boy he could no longer deny was his bother.

Chapter 19

The usual chores and repairs were on the agenda for the day. Jess offered to ride the fence lines to check for anything that needed repair. Slim looked over the horses to see if any blacksmithing was necessary. It was good to be back in the old routine. Not that a change isn't welcome from time to time, but this one they could have done without.

Jess took full advantage of his outing. It felt so good to be riding and enjoying the scenery rather than looking over his shoulder and behind every rock and tree for someone lying in ambush. Getting away from having to keep watch over everyone back at the ranch had lifted a great weight off his shoulders, even if Billy was still there. He gave a lot of thought to what Billy had divulged as well as what Slim told him he'd gotten from their conversation. He was more open to talking to the boy now that he'd been forced to sit and converse with him, vowing to try to be more cordial toward him. Sometimes you had to give a man enough rope before he would hang himself, he thought. In his heart, he hoped that he was wrong and Billy would be no trouble, get better and move on. His biggest fear was that the family was starting to take a liking to the boy. Slim was comparing him to Billy, and probably what bothered him the most was that he saw a lot of himself in the young man as well. He had no doubt they were brothers, but that didn't change his distrust in him. Not yet.

Riding the line he found very few problems, there were a few places where wire had slumped, but he was prepared to make a quick fix on them. Luckily, none of the wooden fences needed any attention. The weather had been good and had been kind to the fencing. Once the weather got bad there would be far more work to do with the fences and everything else at the ranch. Bad weather was never sympathetic.

He saw a small rafter of turkeys and thought turkey for dinner would be a great way to celebrate Jake's arrest and confinement. Almost done with the fences, he could take it back to the ranch for cleaning shortly. Pulling his rifle from the scabbard, he took aim and one large tom dropped. The others ran for the wooded area, but one was plenty. Examining the bird, he saw that it was a clean neck-shot; none of the meat would be bruised. It was a young tom turkey with plenty of meat on him from picking through the fields all summer. Tying the bird to his saddle, he completed his rounds.

When he got back to the ranch, Slim was still working at the forge. Jess rode to where his partner was working and held up his prize, getting a huge smile from Slim. He then rode to the house, tied his horse to the rail and took the bird inside.

"Oh, my, Jess. Such a lovely bird and you got it here in time for me to make it for supper, too. What a treat," Daisy declared.

"There was a bunch of 'em out in the east pasture. I could already taste him before I pulled out my rifle. I'll keep watch at that end of the ranch, maybe we can enjoy turkey more often," he smiled. It had gotten to be habit to try to ignore and avoid Billy. Now that Billy could talk, it made that option a lot more difficult.

"Great shot." Billy said with as much enthusiasm he could muster, still in his weakened condition.

Jess relented, going to the couch to talk to him. "How ya doin, kid'? We tire ya out with all the questions?" Jess asked, trying hard to be congenial.

"Leg hurts. M' back is howlin', it's tired of layin' almost in the same position all the time. I can't wait 'til I kin git up, even if it's just ta stand up 'n give it a stretch."

"Yeah. I bet." Jess responded, thinking that he hoped it would take the boy a long time to stand up. He liked him right the way he was, still on his back and not walking or getting any ideas about any of the guns that might be within his reach.

"Jess. Could ya sit a spell?" Bill asked, his pleading eyes searching his brother's eyes.

"I got a lotta work to catch up on after your uncle kept us from gettin' anything done around here," discomfort evident in his voice, but it went unnoticed by the younger man.

"Oh. I understand. Maybe tonight? I wanna know more about our pa." Billy said, bringing pain to Jess' heart with his memories.

"Billy, believe me, you don't. He could be a mean, nasty man at times. He believed beatin' his kids was the best way to make 'em do what he said. When Ma got sick, he'd beat us for helpin' her, because she wasn't keepin' up her share of the work. I think that should tell you a lot about him."

"Do I have more brothers and sisters?" Billy pushed on.

Jess sat down. Sighing, he said, "I had four brothers 'n sisters. Only three of us kids survived the fire that Ma 'n Pa died in. I had a brother left but I don't know what happened to 'im, last I heard he went off to the war. He could be alive somewhere or mighta died in the war, I don't know.

But we do have Francie." Jess' face brightened as he spoke fondly of his sister. "She was my closest sister and friend. We were so close in age it was hard to remember which of us was older. She took care of most of us after Ma took sick. She escaped with us the night of the fire. Now she's married 'n livin' out in California with 'er husband. She coulda made us uncles by now. I don't keep close contact with 'er,' he said, unable to hide the regret, "but I 'ld reckon a letter would come about somethin' that important." Jess smiled. "An' then," Jess continued, "there's a sprinklin' of some of Ma's kin down in the Panhandle yet. If they hadn't taken us in, I don't know where we would've gone after the fire. Sorry, you wanted to hear about Pa, not me."

"No, I was wonderin' about ya, too. All I knowed was what Jake told me, 'n now it seems like they was all lies." Bill said, still wanting to know more.

"Yeah, I can imagine what he mighta told ya. Let's just say, only believe half of it. I really gotta go help Slim. He probably wonders what happened to me. Besides, my horse needs some tendin' to."

"Horses, that reminds me, Jess, what happened to my horse? I know I made it ta the house with 'im. I don't recollect if anyone took care of 'im." Billy perked up when he mentioned his horse.

"Naw, he ran off. I could check in town 'n see if he ever showed up there. Any way to describe your saddle 'n what the horse looked like?"

"Oh, he's just an ol' roan, but I really liked 'im. The saddle was for ropin, nothin' fancy. I did carve my initials in one of the flaps in my saddlebags, inside, if that helps."

"Not many roans around here, blue or strawberry?"

"Blue," Billy replied. "We kept our horses at the livery. I reckon someone there should recognize him."

"When I'm in town I'll check around. Now get some rest or Slim'll have my hide. I gotta go get somethin' done, even if it is wrong."

Billy laughed. "Thanks, Jess. I really needed ta know."

"We'll talk later." Jess stood up and left the house.

From the kitchen, Daisy had been standing silently around the corner listening to the exchange. She had to smile to herself that Jess was finally coming around. She waited a few minutes then started to make a clatter in the kitchen. Carrying a fresh pitcher of water, she took it to the table and set it down. "Hungry?" she asked.

"I kin wait 'til the rest eat, again. I'm really fine, ma'am. That turkey oughta be real good, tonight."

"Yes, it will. In order for it to be done for supper, I better get it started right away. It's pretty big and will need to cook for several hours. How about water? Do you want some?" she asked.

"Miss Daisy. If you put the pitcher here," he pointed at the table next to the settee, "I kin git my own 'n not bother ya so much."

"It's no bother, but I can see you want to start doing for yourself, some. You're just like your brother. He's hard to keep down when he's hurt or sick, too. Here you go, Billy." Daisy placed the pitcher on the table next to the couch, close enough to where Billy could reach it easily. "If you run out let me know. You still need lots of fluids to help build up your blood. We don't want you to faint when we finally get you up on your feet, do we?"

"No, Ma'am."

"Just call me if you need anything. I'll be working in the kitchen for most of the day now. And rest, dear. Sleep if you can," Daisy reminded him.

"Yes, Ma'am. 'N thank ya , you've bin more 'n kind 'n I'm much obliged."

"Well, I'll be obliged if you just get better. Now, I have to go cook. When you're better we'll sit you up so you can help me in the kitchen, how does that sound?"

"Oh, I'd like that. I like ta keep busy. I'm sure tired of just layin' here doin' nothin'. Bill said, the boredom evident, even in his weakness. When she left the room Billy poured himself another glass of water and quickly downed it. "You know, Miss Daisy?"

"What Dear?" she asked, peeking around the corner from the kitchen.

"I like coffee, too. That's like drinkin' water, right?" the dark haired youngster asked.

"Oh, Billy, you are so like your brother. I think some coffee would be fine. You may have some when the boys come in for some, how's that? But I think the water is probably better for you."

"Thank ya, Ma'am." The boy said as Daisy went back to her work in the kitchen.

Jess put his horse away and went to get the gear together for the next stage. Slim wiped some sweat from his brow with is sleeve and asked, "Is it that time, already?"

"Not long. Reckon I'd get this done before I get started on somethin' else. You need help there?"

"No, I'm almost done. When I finish, I'll give you a hand," Slim said, as he pounded on the shoe he'd been shaping.

Jess took a set of harnesses out to the corral and started rigging one of the horses up in the enclosure rather than taking him to the barn. Once one horse was set, he went back to the barn for the next rig. It took longer this way, but he had the time and was enjoying being outdoors so much. He was almost finished when Slim strolled to the corral with the last of the gear. "Need some help?"

"Nope. Just hand me that, I can finish it, almost done." Jess took the last of the equipment from Slim and finished harnessing the last horse.

Slim stood on a fence rail watching him, wondering what he'd ever done without his best friend. Even with all his stubbornness and the way he attracted trouble, he couldn't imagine ever being without him. All the silly talk about leaving when Jackson was still a danger, Slim hoped he'd never have to relive anything like that ever again. He was closer to this man than he was to his own brother. Sure he missed Andy, but they'd never made the connection that he and Jess had made. Maybe it was the age difference. Jess was much closer to him in age than Andy was.

With the horses set and tied to the fence Slim said. "How about we get some coffee. Maybe there's some biscuits left from breakfast, too."

"Sounds good to me," Jess said, climbing over the fence to join his partner. Side by side they headed for the house.

Slim noticed a change in Jess; he seemed much more like his old self. He didn't know what was making the difference in his partner, but he was relieved, just the same, to see it. Opening the door, the aroma of turkey cooking was absolute heaven to the two young ranchers. It almost smelled festive. Billy acknowledged their presence, both men paused a moment to say hello before they headed for the kitchen. "Is it okay if we make some coffee while you do your cooking?" Slim asked.

"No, no need, it's already made and hot, just get the cups. Bring three, please." Daisy said, as she put down the vegetables she was preparing, wiping her hands on her apron.

"Your havin' coffee with us, Daisy? I thought breakfast was the only time ya ever drank it." Jess said looking surprised.

"No, Billy asked to have some when you boys came in and I promised he could have some. So, would one of you please take a cup in to him?"

"Here Jess, take this in to him." Slim said as he handed Jess a cup. "I'll bring ours in." The dark haired cowboy reluctantly took it, but decided it wasn't worth the hassle to ask why he was chosen to take the coffee to Billy. He knew Slim was going to force him to be friendly with Billy, no matter what.

He went to where Billy sat with his leg propped up a chair, handing him the teacup. "Here, Daisy said you wanted this."

"Oh, yeah. Thanks, Jess." Billy sat up a little straighter, taking the cup carefully trying not to spill any. Slim brought in the other two cups, handing one to Jess. "Kin ya two sit 'n talk with me some more? If'n yer not too busy, that is." Billy said apologetically, not really wanting to be a bother.

"Sure. Jess, drag over another chair. It looks like Billy would like a little company."

Jess set down his cup on the table, carried a chair to set it down next to Slim, then went back to get his coffee before joining the others. Daisy kept a chair by Billy at all times, even though she no longer had to hand feed him. She often liked to sit with him, but her real motive was that the chair being there might encourage the others to sit with him as well. She was pleased with herself that it seemed to work when she saw Jess sitting with him earlier.

"I miss Mike since 'e went back ta school," Billy said. "He asked me ta take care of his little raccoon while he's gone. Daisy brought 'er out ta me. Cutest thing. I ain't never held a live one b'fore, 'n never one so small. I don't know how we use ta hunt 'em, now. But I reckon all babies are cute. I sure hope that little one gits ta live ta a ripe old age 'n no one kills 'er."

"We hope so, too, Billy, but Mike knows we can't make pets out of every little orphan he finds. We only keep the ones that can't make it on their own. When you're up and around he'll have to show you his little menagerie in the yard. Heck, he even has some of the chickens named and we don't dare have any of them for supper." Slim said, causing a chuckle to escape Billy.

"Jess, thanks again for tellin' me about our Pa." Billy said, turning his attention to Jess alone.

Slim looked surprised as he glanced at Jess "I didn't know you two had a little chat,"

"Chat?" surprised at the word, " Yeah, I reckon we did, " Jess said his face vying between a smile and keeping from forming a one. Outside they heard a one-horse buggy coming into the yard, toward the house. Jess was closest to the door so he went to see who their visitor might be. "It's Doc Canfield," he announced to the others before he went out on the porch to greet him.

The doctor climbed down from his buggy, then reached for his bag from the back. "Hello, Jess. How's our patient?"

"Doin' much better, Doc. I think you'll be surprised." The doctor climbed the stairs and the two men shook hands. Jess stepped aside to let the doctor pass through the door, following him into the house.

Slim was already standing and waiting to greet the doctor, "Glad to see you Doc. Take a look, Billy's doing really well, but he tells us he's not up to dancing yet."

Doctor Canfield chuckled. "Well, let's have a look. Mmmm, smells great in here, what is that wonderful Daisy cooking up for you today?"

"Jess shot a turkey this morning. She's making it for supper tonight." Slim said.

"Sounds good," the doctor responded.

"Your welcome to stay, there'll be plenty." Slim said extending an invitation.

"No, can't, but thanks. I have a lot of rounds to make and the wife is expecting me home for supper or I'd gladly take you up on it. It sure smells good. I hope you all enjoy it, including Billy here. It looks like he's up to some solid food now."

"Daisy thought so, too. She's already been giving him some solids."

"Yeah, Doc, n she's a real good cook, too." Billy added with a smile.

Just then they heard the stage pulling into the ranch yard. "Looks like we have to go. Your patient's all yours. We'll be back after we change the team. There might be some passengers. Will it be a problem if we send them in for coffee?" Slim asked.

"No. I can wait to check his leg until after they leave. Right now I can take his vitals then we can sit and talk. Your color looks a lot better today, Bill."

Jess was already out the door, Slim was close behind him. "Hey, Mose. Any passengers?" Slim called to him from the porch.

"Yeap. Some ladies 'n their kids." Mose responded.

Slim wandered to the coach while Jess went to the corral for the horses. "Howdy, ladies. You're welcome to come in for coffee, some milk for the children, if you like."

The ladies exchanged a few words between them, then one said. "No we think we'd like to move on as soon as possible. It's been a long ride and the children are getting pretty tired. Rebecca is asleep and I'd hate to wake her. We'll stay put. Thank you, anyway."

"How about some water. I could bring that to you." Slim offered.

Again the ladies conversed with each other and with the children who were awake. "No. We're just fine. Thank you. Mary brought some canteens for the children. We should be fine until our next stop. Much obliged."

Slim tipped his hat then went forward to help Mose unhook the rigging, working on opposite sides of the coach. Jess patiently stood by holding the readied team.

"Anything new in town, Mose?" Slim asked from his side of the coach.

"Oh, yeah. Almost fergot ta tell ya." Mose stood up to look at Slim over the backs of the horses. "They're movin' Jackson ta Laramie in a couple a days, as soon as the territorial marshals git ta town to move 'im."

"Do you think they'll be bringing him by stage?" Slim asked, hoping to hear they would have him transported in the tumbleweed wagon for more security.

"Don't know. Mort caught me on the way outta town 'n told me. He thought you'd want to know."

"Yeah, we would. Doc Canfield's here, now. We can ask him how soon Billy can travel. If they're moving Jackson, they must be expecting the circuit judge to be here, soon. They'll need Billy to testify." Slim said, bending back down to finish unhooking the horses. When Mose and Slim finished with the spent animals, Jess took them away while Slim and Mose hooked up the fresh team. Once unharnessed, Jess let the weary horses loose in the corral where they trotted straight to the fresh hay awaiting them. "Sorry your passengers don't want to come in, Mose. I reckon you don't get any coffee this round." Slim said, smiling at the coach driver.

"That's fine. I find as I git older, more coffee means more stops along the way." He then whispered, "'n with ladies on board, I can't really stop along the way, if ya know what I mean." All three men couldn't contain their amusement. "Climbing up to his seat, Mose said, "See ya boys on the return trip. I'll see what I kin find out fer ya in Cheyenne."

"Thanks, Mose." Slim said, stepping back, away from the coach as Mose turned the team around then waved to the two men watching him as he drove out of the yard. They returned the wave then headed back to the house.

Re-entering, they found the doctor was almost done with his examination of Billy. Daisy had joined the doctor to help him carefully check the boy's leg and change the bandages. "We'll be done here in a few minutes," Dr. Canfield said looking up as the young men came into the room. "It's healing nicely. I wish I'd brought a crutch for him. I think he could use some exercise, moving about a little, but no weight on that leg yet, though. I'll bring one around the next time I'm out this way. You're a tough young lad, I never expected you to have healed this quickly. Mrs, Cooper must be more a miracle worker than a nurse," He caused Daisy to blush and wave away his compliment.

"Don't bother, Doc." Slim said. We have some crutches out in the barn. We tend to use them around here from time to time," he said glancing at Jess.

"What are ya lookin' at me for? You use 'em, too!" Jess protested.

"Yeah, but we won't go into that now. Anything else we can do to help him get back on his feet?" Slim asked.

"What's the hurry, Slim?" Daisy asked.

"They're moving Jackson to town for the trial shortly. We need to know how soon Billy will be able to travel, they need his testimony."

"Oh, my." Daisy responded, looking to the doctor for advice.

"I don't think he's quite ready for any kind of riding, no wagon and especially not by horse for some time. I suggest that we wait to see how he holds together when we get him on his feet. I'll be out to check on him in a few days and we can decide then. I'll talk to Mort to see how long we can put off the traveling, too. Maybe the judge won't be coming as soon as expected if he's held up with too many trials along the way, you just never know. I've seen times when his schedule gets thrown off by a week or more. The more healing time Bill has, the better."

"Mose is checking on things from the Cheyenne end. Let's hope things work out well for all of us. We need to keep Jackson in jail for every ones safety," Slim commented.

None of them noticed that Jess had slipped quietly out the door, but they noticed when he came back into the house carrying some crutches with him. "Will these do?" he asked.

"Why, yes, Jess. Slim, help me get the boy on his feet and we can adjust the crutches for him right now." The two men helped Billy to stand while Daisy minded how his injured leg was moved. Once they had Billy standing, Jess handed one of the crutches over to the doctor. Doc Canfield placed the crutch under the young man's arm. "Okay, now put some weight on it and on your good leg. No weight on your bad leg, remember." Bill did as instructed. "Looks just right. No adjustments necessary." He seemed a little surprised. "Who used them last?"

Slim just smiled, again glancing at Jess.

"I reckon I did," Jess confessed.

"You two boys must be about the same height, then." The doctor said, not seeming too surprised. "Well, take good care of our patient, here. You may want to use both crutches for a while, Bill, until you regain your balance. With a little practice you may then want to try getting around with just one. Just keep your weight off the bad leg and be sure to not bump it on anything. If the wound opens up, it's back to the couch for you. Daisy, you'll know what to do, but let me know so I can come out and take a look. It's healing well, but it's hard to tell how deeply it is healed. If it's not as deeply healed as I think, we'll know soon enough. Here, now that you're up, let me look at those bandages." He examined them but saw no blood or oozing and was happy with the progress. "When you're sitting, I want that leg to still be up. The only time it should be near the floor is when you're using the crutches. Understand?"

Billy nodded his head that he understood.

"And no steps. If you want to sit on the porch, make sure someone helps you over the threshold. You might want to enjoy some of this fine weather while we have it. Fresh air should do you some good. Just be very careful. Well, I best be on my way. You're looking fine to me, lad," the doctor, said as he packed up his bag to leave. "I'll see you in a few days."

Slim walked Canfield to the porch, then to the buggy, helping the elderly doctor to climb up into the seat. "Oh, Slim. I'm not that old yet," Dr. Canfield stated.

"I'd hate to see you trip, here." Slim smiled and watched as the doctor turned his buggy around to leave. Both men waved as the doctor left the yard.

Slim went back into the house, motioning Jess to come over to him. "Before I thank you, what came over you to bring in those crutches?" Slim asked in a lowered voice.

"I reckon the sooner he's on his feet, the sooner he can testify and get Jackson locked away for good," Jess whispered.

"I should have known it wasn't the humanitarian in you." Slim said, not real pleased with the response.

"The what?" Jess asked.

"Never mind, but thanks, anyway, for finding them and bringing them in. Look at Bill, how happy he looks. Just those few minutes on his feet and I swear he has more color in his face now than before the doc got here."

"Wait." Jess said, still puzzled, but Slim knew what the question would be and wasn't about to explain to Jess what he was implying. He was teasing, anyway. He reckoned he got away with that one, but was still confused over the mixed messages Jess was sending. On one hand he was doing something kind for Billy, yet always seeming to havie an ulterior motive. Did he really mean what he was saying, or was he just afraid to show that his opinion of Bill was finally changing.

Daisy was fussing with pulling the furniture around out of Bill's way to give him some walking room when Slim joined her to replace the chairs at the table, leaving one by the couch for Billy to put his foot on once he returned to the settee.

Chapter 20

A few days later Slim was working at replacing some shoes on one of the relay horses. He had three of the right size but needed one more to complete the job. The old shoes he'd just pulled were too worn to reuse. He called out to his partner, who was oiling harnesses in the barn. "Hey, Pard."

From the barn, "Yeah?" Jess responded.

"Could you check to see if we have another number two in the box? I need one more." Slim shouted.

Coming out of the barn, Jess brought out three shoes, none in the size needed. "This is all that was left in the box. Look's like we've used up quite a few the last few days."

"What do you say, Jess, are you up for a ride to town to get us some more? I thought I'd brought back enough the last time, reckon I misjudged it." Slim said. "We can hold this horse over until the next change, the others are all set. I'll handle the next stage and get these shoes put on while you're gone."

"Sure. I'll go saddle up. Let me know what all you need. Anything else? Maybe I should take the wagon?"

"No, not unless Daisy needs something. Go check with her first, okay?"

"Yeap." Jess went to the house and poked his head in the door. Daisy was sitting in a chair doing some embroidery work while visiting with Billy. "Either of ya need anything from town? I gotta go pick up some new shoes."

"No, not me, dear. I think we have a full pantry for now. Billy, do you need anything?"

"Not that I kin think of, but thanks fer askin'."

"Then I'll be gone and back as soon as I can. Slim's workin' at the forge if you need him. If you think of somethin' before I leave, just give a holler." Jess headed to the barn to saddle his horse. Once saddled, he stopped to ask Slim what sizes and how many shoes to bring back with him.

Slim handed him a piece of paper with his short list. "Here, all written down so you don't forget. Do you have enough money on you?"

"Thanks, Pard. You know this ole brain can't remember anything," he said, folding the paper and putting it in his shirt pocket, then checking to see how much money he had on him. "Looks like this should handle it," he said, pulling out a few bills.

"Good, then get out of here. Have a safe ride and no dawdling. I need those shoes today."

"You're the boss." Jess smiled, touched his hat and rode off.

On the trip he met a few neighbors, shared a little small talk and accepted well wishes to everyone back at the ranch. Anxious to hear any new information, he immediately rode to the sheriff's office to see if Mort had anything new about Jackson's move. The sheriff was just putting on a fresh pot of coffee when Jess opened the door. "I must have known you were coming, Jess. I just put on some coffee. Have a seat."

"I really can't stay long, Mort, I promised to get back as soon as I could but I reckon a cup of coffee will do me right 'n won't take long." Jess smiled his pleasure, never turning down fresh coffee. "I didn't stop for coffee, though. We wanted to know if you heard any more about them moving Jackson and how."

"As far as I know they're waiting for a couple more territory marshals to arrive with the tumbleweed wagon. They don't want to take any chances with him. He's been a real handful for them in Cheyenne from what I can understand. No one will go in his cell with him unless someone stands outside with a gun on him or they cuff him to the bars."

"Just so they hang on tight to 'im." Jess spoke his thought aloud.

"My thoughts, to," Mort said, sitting down to wait for the coffee to brew.

"Any word on the circuit judge, yet?"

"I reckon he'll be here a couple of days after they deliver Jackson. I haven't heard about anything to hold him up. I 'm hoping they have the wagon ready to take him away as soon as the trial's over. I'm not looking forward to him staying here," the older man said. The aroma of coffee started to drift through the air, making Jess unconsciously sit up in his chair in anticipation. "Few more minutes, Jess," Mort said reading Jess' body language.

"Huh?" Jess asked, not sure what Mort was referring to since they had been discussing Jackson and his stay.

"Coffee," Mort said with a smile.

"Oh, yeah. Smells good." Jess said, a little self-consciously, unaware that he'd been so obvious.

Mort rose to get the mugs, setting them on the desk in preparation. Lifting the lid of the pot, he looked in, deciding that it was done. Taking it to the desk, he poured them each a small amount in their cups. He picked up his cup, taking a sip then said. "Sorry, Jess, but I like mine a little stronger. I'm gonna let the pot brew a little longer."

"It's fine, Mort, but I'll go along with you 'n wait a little longer," Jess said tasting his, thinking that it was a little weak as well. After a few more minutes of brewing and more small talk between the men, the coffee was finally finished to Mort's satisfaction.

Both men savored their coffee. "Oh." Mort said, reaching in his drawer pulling out a piece of paper. "Keep an eye out for this desperado. He's been seen in Denver and might be heading towards Canada. He killed some rancher's daughter for turning down his proposal for marriage."

"The way I see it, he woulda been in trouble either way," Jess said, as he reached for the poster, taking a look at the image. "Ya have a spare? I'll take it back 'n show it to Slim if ya do. Haven't seen any strangers, lately, but I'll keep a watch out for him."

"Yeah, take that one. I have more. Have to post some around town. If I get anything new on Jackson for you, I'll send it with the stage," Mort promised.

"Thanks, Mort." Jess said folding the paper and putting in his jacket pocket while heading for the door. "See ya later, Mort. Thanks for the coffee."

"Anytime, Jess."

Leading his horse to the livery stable, Jess tied Traveler outside before going into the boarding facility. "Hi, Clint. Slim sent me in for some stock shoes. Here's his list." He handed the list to the big man wearing the farrier's apron who was part owner of the livery.

"Sure, Jess. Be right back."

"Hey, Clint?"

The large man stopped, turning around to face the shorter man. "Yeah?"

"Have you seen a rider-less horse come in town, or someone maybe brought him here looking for the owner? Saddled. Blue roan. Saddlebags with initials carved on the inside flap?" Jess questioned.

"Yeah. Wes found him roamin' around back behind the stables a week er so ago. Looked a lot like the one we was boardin' fer a young fella stayin' here in town, but ain't no one's come to claim 'im. The saddle looks like someone got hurt real bad, lotsa blood stains on it, looks like. Tweren't sure if anybody'd claim 'im er not. He's over there in the last stall. You know who he belongs to?"

"Yeah. I think I do. Where's his gear so I can check for the initials?"

"Hangin' over there." Clint pointed toward a wall where the saddle was hanging by a stirrup on a sturdy nail. "I'll be back in a minute." Clint left to go in the storage area while Jess looked over the saddle and saddlebags. Sure enough, there were Billy's initials just where he said they'd be. The saddle was badly stained just as Clint had recounted, it looked like dried blood covering the right jockey, fender and stirrup.

In the stall, Jess examined the animal, an aged blue roan, just as the boy had described. He was wearing a Texas brand that Jess recognized, as well, funny that the boy never mentioned it. It had to be the right horse, he thought.

As the blacksmith returned, carrying a burlap sack with him he asked, "He the one yer lookin' fer?"

"Looks like," Jess said. "How much for me to take 'im home with me?"

"Oh, a week's board, I reckon. I don't recall when Wes brought him here, but he ain't been no bother, easy keeper, too. Didn't eat much."

"Add it to the bill. I'll go saddle 'im up awhile," Jess pulled the headstall down from where it was looped over the saddle horn, taking it back to where the horse was stalled. He talked calmly to the animal that appeared to be very gentle, put the bridle on him and lead him to the front of the barn to saddle him up.

"Nice, gentle horse. A little long on the tooth, though," Clint commented.

"Yeah, but the owner'll be right happy to get 'im back. He sounded really fond of the ole fella. I reckon I know how he feels, I'd be missin' Trav if something ever happened to 'im," Jess said, taking the saddle down from the nail on the wall and throwing it over the back of the roan, tightening it enough to be sure it stayed in place for the ride home.

The horse now ready to go, Clint presented Jess with the bill and a heavy sack of shoes. The dark haired rancher paid the bill and stuffed the shoes and sack, distributing them evenly in his and Billy's saddlebags to lighten and even the loads for the horses. "Thanks, Clint, 'n thank Wes for takin' in the roan. If I owe ya more, be sure to let me know. I know the kid would be disappointed if he'd lost his horse for good. No time, now, but next time, I owe ya a drink down at the saloon. Remind me."

"Okay, Jess. I'll take ya up on that," Clint said cheerfully, picking up his hammer, turning to set back to work.

Jess hopped up into his saddle, took hold of the reins to the roan and headed out of town. Leading the horse back with him would slow him down some, but he reckoned Slim would understand and forgive him.

Once again he met neighbors on the road. Some asked about the horse he was leading. He lied rather than tell them the long story, saying that he bought the horse for Mike to ride, since it was old and gentle. After he'd told this lie a few times he regretted it, hoping that someone seeing Billy riding the horse later might not think that he was a horse thief. He'd have to correct what he'd said later when he had more time. He made note of whom he'd told the story to so he could set it straight later. Thinking to himself how often Slim told him how much easier it was to always tell the truth, then you didn't need to remember anything you've made up later and tell more lies to correct things. Again he realized that Slim was so right, yet he continued to find himself taking shortcuts that often involved inventing a fabrication. He reckoned that it had been a part of his life for so long; it was going to be hard to change. Promising himself several times over the past couple of years that he'd really try, he knew it wasn't easy. Old habits were the hardest to break.

When Jess rode into the yard, Slim was sitting on the porch waiting for him and he didn't look happy. Nor did he look interested in the old horse Jess had trailing behind him.

"I sent you to town to buy shoes, not a whole horse!" Slim came down from the porch wearing a frown to meet his partner.

"But, Pard. I just couldn't resist this magnificent piece of horseflesh. The price was right, 'n I just hadda have 'im. I hope you'll forgive me 'n understand why I took so long," Jess said, still seated in his saddle, looking back to admire the new horse. "And look, you can even count his ribs, you know for sure he has all of them, too. I counted 'em, 'n yeap, they're all there."

Slim walked around looking at the horse, pulling back its lips and said, "I hope you didn't pay much for him. Did you really take a good look at this animal? His legs are all spavined, and look, he's even pigeon toed! What did you do, stop at the saloon and get drunk, or did you win him in a bad poker game?" Slim asked as he continued to look for faults on the aged horse.

Totally enjoying his partner's little rant but unable to hold back any longer, Jess said, "Nope, you paid for 'im. He's on the bill." Grinning, he handed Slim the smitty's bill.

"What?" he said, opening up the folded paper Jess had handed him to see the horse listed on the bill labeled as blue roan.

"Well, Pard, ya better get real use to seein' him around here. He's gonna be here for a little while, anyway." Jess grinned at his partner, as he threw his leg over Traveler's neck and jumped down from his own mount

"A little while? And you expect us to be able to sell this nag, or is it that you expect him to drop dead real soon?" Slim continued, still outraged that it appeared he had a horse that was of little use to him.

"Now Slim, I thought you said that we were supposed to be nice to Billy," Jess said.

"We're not talking about Billy now, we're talking about,,,," Slim stopped in mid sentence, finally realizing what was happening he looked back at his partner, the frown gone, more puzzlement showing now.

Seeing that Slim finally caught on, Jess fessed up, "Yeap, it's Billy's horse. I promised 'im the next time I was in town I'd see if he showed up 'n he did. An' that's his board for the week. Don't worry. I paid that part of the bill. Just had to see your reaction to this fine Texas horse. Sorry to get you all riled, Pard." Jess chuckled.

Slim patted the old horse on the neck, his frown turned to a smile. "You did this? When did he tell you about his horse."

"Oh a while back, I just ain't had reason to go to town to lookin' for him. You haven't been to town either or I woulda asked you to look for him." Jess replied. "Wes found 'im down by the livery 'n held him hopin' someone would claim 'im 'n pay the bill."

Slim took hold of the reins to the old roan horse and took him to the barn to unsaddle him, then turned him out into the corral. Jess followed after his partner, leading his own horse, a satisfied grin on his face, as he took care of Traveler in his usual post-riding manner then put him away in his stall. When he came out from the barn he saw Slim leaning on the fence looking over the rail at the roan.

"You're in love already, I can tell." Jess said as he stepped over to stand next to his partner. "I felt the same way when I first laid eyes on the old timer." Jess teased.

"Jess. You amaze me at the strangest times." The tall blond said, putting his arm over the shorter man's shoulder.

"A promise is a promise. Besides, that ole pony needed a home. Who else would want 'im?" Jess said, slightly proud of himself, yet not wanting to accept any misplaced praise for his deed.

"Come on in. I reckon that last shoe can wait. I think Daisy was baking since you left. Let's see if we can beg a bite now before supper and some coffee. I'm sure Bill will want to join in to celebrate. I can't believe you did that for Billy." Slim said, still showing his amazement.

Billy was sitting with Mike at the table, both working on Mike's homework. Billy was very interested to learn and was quick in doing so. He was almost catching up to Mike's level already in just the few days that Mike had been tutoring him.

Both boys looked up as the two men came into the house. "Yer back." Mike rushed to give Jess a hug.

"I wasn't gone that long, Tiger." Jess said, lifting the boy in his hug, then setting him back down on the floor.

"But we were wonderin' where you were. Slim was worried 'cause you were so late. I was worried, too." Mike put his hands on his hips, mocking a frown, "And where were you young man." They both burst out in laughter, joined by Slim and Billy.

"What's going on out here?" Daisy asked, coming into the room from the kitchen.

"Do I smell fresh pie?" Slim asked, still smiling from their mirth.

"Yes, but it's for suppertime,' she said sternly, not about to give in to any begging,

"Can't we make an exception?" Slim asked. "I think we have something to celebrate here."

"Like what?" Daisy said suspiciously, searching all the smiling faces around her.

"Jess found Billy's horse." Slim declared.

Billy stood up so fast he knocked over the chair he'd been sitting on. Mike rushed to set the chair back up while Slim reached for Billy to steady him.

"You found Blue?" Billy asked, almost exploding with joy.

"Yeap. He knew right where to go to get three squares 'n was waitin' for you to come find him," Jess replied

Using his crutch, Billy wobbled the few steps to where Jess stood and hugged him. Jess was set aback, not expecting this kind of reaction from the youngster. The boy was sincerely appreciative of Jess remembering to look for his horse and bringing him back to him. "I've had that ole horse most m' life. We bin best friend's fer as far back as I kin remember. Thank ya, thank ya so much Jess. Now I know how it feels for them rich kids on Christmas mornin'. I'm so happy, ya can't imagine. Kin I go out 'n see 'im?"

"I can bring 'im to the porch." Jess volunteered. "Slim, can ya help Billy get out to the porch?"

"I'll go make some coffee and get the pie ready for when you come back in. I think this does deserve a celebration." Daisy said, happy to see so many smiles. It had been a long time since she saw everyone in the house smiling at one time.

Jess went to the corral, walking right up to the old, gentle roan. Putting a rope around his neck, he led the animal out of the corral and to the porch where Slim had Billy propped against the rail so he could reach out to pet his horse. The boy was grinning from ear to ear, exuding sheer joy that was electric in the air. "Oh, Jess, I don't know how I kin ever thank ya."

After only a few moments of thought, Jess replied. "When you're better you can help me with some of the chores. We'll call it even, then, okay?"

"You got it. Oh, Blue, I been worried somethin' horrible happened ta ya. I'm glad ya had the good sense ta go back ta town if ya hadda run away." Billy was enjoying his time with his horse, genuinely thrilled to see him safe and sound.

"I'm surprised he ran off. He's so gentle I woulda thought he'da just stood there when you fell off. Somethin' musta spooked him," Jess said.

"I don't know. I can't remember. I don't recollect a lot 'bout the ride comin' here. So much of it's a blur. Reckon I was lucky ta find the place 'n all." Billy said, wishing he could snuggle the neck of his old companion.

"I think you've had enough excitement for now. Come on Bill, we better get you back in the house and get your leg back up. We need to check those bandages to make sure nothing happened when you stood up so fast." Slim ordered, good naturedly, hating to make the boy go in the house, but thinking of his health.

"No. No, I'm fine." Bill said, but then relented. "I reckon yer right, I better go sit down. Don't want no set backs, 'specially since Blue's back. Thanks, again Jess." Billy added, as Slim tugged him by his shirtsleeve to urge him back into the house. Jess took the horse to the corral while Slim hustled Billy into the house, seating him with his leg up on a chair, again. Daisy took a quick look at the bandages, relieved that there were no signs of the wound reopening and bleeding after all the excitement.

All through the celebration Billy sang the praises of his half brother, much to Jess' embarrassment. He never liked to be the center of attention, even avoiding his own birthday if he could. Now he was almost sorry that he was the one to find the horse, it would have been easier for him to celebrate Slim's bringing the animal home. But then, he thought, he would have missed all the fun he had trying to convince Slim about the great find the horse was that he'd brought him, the memory bringing a smile to his face in spite of himself.

Slim sat back grinning, wondering if the one little private talk the Harper boys had was what Jess had needed. First finding the crutches for Bill, now bringing back the boy's treasured horse. Jess was acting more like the Jess he knew, not the brooding and sulking young man he'd been since he learned that Jackson was in town looking for him. And his distrust in Billy seemed to be waning. His hope was that this could lead to mending the relationship between the two brothers. He couldn't be happier.

The younger Harper was very animated in telling them about the years he'd spent with his horse and how he had become his best friend. Slim looked at Jess, recognizing another brotherly trait between the two, their love for horses, especially their own personal mounts.

Billy was still chattering away when Mike joined in, comparing their love of their animals. Of course Mike had far more to talk about. Billy only had his horse and an old hound he had when he was a kid, but his stories and memories of them seemed to never end as he recounted stories of the past.

"I'm sorry to have to break up this little party, but we have work to finish up. Come on, Jess. I need your help." Slim got up and walked to the door, Jess close behind him, with more thank yous following after him from Billy. Jess was glad to be leaving the room, almost bumping into his partner when he stopped and turned around at the bottom of the porch steps.

"Thanks, Pard," Slim said, putting up his hand to stop his friend's forward motion to keep him from walking into him.

"For what? I told ya, a promise is a promise." Jess said, not wanting any more fuss about bringing back the horse, 'Besides,' he thought, 'the kid'll need a mount when he leaves, why not his own,' but kept it to himself, rather than start another argument with his partner. Changing the subject, he said, "Ya know, Pard, between ya not warnin' me when you're comin' around when I'm as jumpy as a jack rabbit 'n this stoppin' without sayin' whoa, somebody's gonna get hurt."

"Yeah, you told me. Come on. We have that horse to finish shoeing. He's probably tired of standing around short legged. I'll get the forge fired up if you bring me the shoes and that sorrel horse." Agreeing, they walked their separate ways. While Slim finished up the last hoof on the final horse for the day, Jess prepared a team for the evening stage. The horse, sporting his new shoes was now ready to be teamed with his usual yoke.

The stage arrived and both men went out to meet it. Ben was at the reins tonight. "Hey, Ben. We haven't seen you on this run in a long time. Where's Mose?"

"Hi, Slim. Jess. He took my run out the other way tonight. I have business in Laramie so we traded the run." The burley driver told them.

"Nice to see you," Slim said before getting to work to change out the horses.

"Same here. I got no passengers this time so take yer time. Danged railroad's gonna put us outta business one of these days. It's the talk of the drivers. We're all gettin' mighty worried," Ben declared, as he helped unhitch the lead horse.

"Naw. I don't think so, Ben." Jess said from the other side of the coach. "They can't lay them tracks everywhere. There'll always be a need for the short runs. Might not be as excitin' for ya, I reckon. Could put me 'n Slim outta business, though. Sure hope cattle prices go up if it happens."

"I sure hope yer right, Jess, well, not the part of putting you 'n Slim outta business, though. Ya know what I mean?" Ben said, then suddenly remembering, "Oh, Slim, I gotta message from Mort fer ya. He said you'd know what I mean. "Jess stood up from the other side of the horses to hear clearly what the message might be. "He said to tell ya that they're movin' Jackson tonight'. I think that was it, "the old driver said, thinking for a moment. "Yeah, that's all he said, Jackson was movin' or was it in the mornin'? I'm sorry Slim, he was yammerin' so many things at me, I mighta mixed it up, some."

The news brought both men to attention, but it was Slim who responded. "Yeah, we know what he means. It's a long story, Ben, we'll tell you about it sometime."

"Yeah, no time tonight. I gotta git me ta town. I hear they got a new singer at the saloon, tonight." Ben smiled.

"Are you sure you didn't trade with Mose just to see that singer?" Slim teased.

Ben laughed. "Don't dare tell 'im, but yeah. I heared her when I was in Denver. Real pretty lady 'n sings like a nightingale. I wish I was younger, I'd see if she'd go ta supper with me." Ben giggled to himself like a young schoolboy.

"So ask her, Ben. If everyone felt like you, the poor gal would probably never get to go out for supper," Slim said, encouraging the driver with a smile.

"Aw, Slim. I couldn't, 'n ol' codger like me, she'd probably laugh at me, 'n spoil it all, her bein' so sweet 'n all. I just can't wait to listen to 'er sing tonight. You boys should come, too." The smitten coachman was almost blushing.

"Sorry, Ben. We have a few things around here that needs to be taken care of. Enjoy yourself and we won't tell Mose." Slim promised. The three of them had the fresh team hooked and ready, so Ben climbed on board and waved as he set off to town. Considering he had no passengers to get somewhere on time, he appeared to be moving pretty fast. Slim shook his head, smiling to himself.

As he turned around he met the grim face of Jess looking after the stage. "Hey. Maybe you need to go to town to hear the nightingale," Slim said to his brooding partner. "What's eating you? "

"I don't like it," Jess said.

"The nightingale?" Slim asked, still grinning.

"No, that they're bringing Jackson back, already. The judge ain't due for three days yet."

"You've been in Mort's jail a few times. Do you think he can escape that easily for you to worry about him coming here? They held him in jail in Cheyenne and he didn't get away." Slim reminded the younger man.

"Yeah, but now he's a lot closer to the ranch."

"This doesn't mean your going to start sleeping with your gun again, does it, Pard?" Slim teased.

"Maybe. I just wish Ben remembered if it was tonight or tomorrow that they were bringing him here," Jess said as he turned away. Going to the tired team he started to brush them before he released them into the corral for the night.

"Probably heading out of Cheyenne tonight and he'll be in Laramie by morning, would be my guess."

Jess' only reply was an unenthusiastic, "Probably," as he continued brushing the first horse.

Slim shook his head, not sure if he'd ever really understand his partner. As long as Jackson was behind bars, why should Jess be so worried, unless it was that Jake could get a message to Bill that concerned him? Rather than put the idea in his partner's head, if that wasn't what troubled him, Slim decided not to ask. Going back to the forge, he made sure the fire was out, wanting to be ready for their call to supper.

After they'd finished their supper, Slim was asked by Daisy to help her take down some curtains so she could wash them the next day. Thinking that it would be a good opportunity to give some thought to their situation, Jess went out to sit in his rocker on the porch and enjoy another colorful sunset.

Not long after he was seated, Mike poked his head out the door and asked, "Kin I come out 'n sit, too?"

"Sure, Mike. It seems like a long time since we've spent any time together. I'll be glad to have the company."

Mike closed the door behind him and took the rocker next to Jess. He sat quietly for a few minutes before turning to Jess. "Jess?"

"Yeah, Tiger."

"I don't understand."

"What don't you understand? Jess asked turning his head away from the view to look at the puzzled boy.

"Ummm, how kin ya have a brother 'n not know about it? I had a brother, 'n I knew all about 'im."

Thrown by the question, Jess sat up a little straighter and was no longer leisurely rocking, thrown by the question, he responded, "Oh, well, a…well, ya see, Mike, a, I reckon I don't know how to answer that… A, well, a… sometimes things happen that folks don't get to know about, a, well… A, hey, Tiger, why don't we talk about this with Slim, maybe when we can find time to go fishin' sometime. He might be able to answer this better than me, I'm pretty confused about it, myself."

Looking at Jess, even more puzzled than before Mike said, "Okay. I guess I'll haveta ask Slim, then."

Still at a loss for words, and extremely uncomfortable, Jess had to agree, "A, yeah, I reckon Slim might be able to clear this up for both of us." He felt guilty laying the facts of life lesson on his partner, but plenty glad to remove it from his own plate. "Don't ya have school tomorrow? Did ya do your homework? I bet Daisy's lookin' for ya that it's about bedtime," Jess quickly tried to change the subject.

"Aw Jess. I was hopin' she'd fergit I was out here."

"No such luck, Tiger. I reckon I'm on her side this time 'n think ya better get yourself to bed."

Mike got up, a little miffed that his allie had turned against him, but said, "Night, Jess. See ya in the mornin'," as he sullenly trudged back into the house.

'Now what have ya done, Jess,' he thought to himself, as he settled back into his rocker to give thought to the newest problem brought about by him being found by Jackson, this time really glad to have backup.

Chapter 21

Once again true to his word, Jess took his gun to the bedroom with him for the night. This time though, he left it in the holster hanging it on the bedpost. Slim held his tongue. If it made Jess feel better, he wasn't going to push it. He felt it was a little irrational, with Jackson behind bars, but it wasn't worth discussing. It would all be over soon, he hoped. They'd told Billy at dinner that Jackson was probably in Laramie, if not now, soon. Billy seemed a little uncomfortable, but tried to hide it. Slim asked him if he was ready to testify and Billy assured him that he was. They all hoped that Billy's leg was healed enough for the coming trip to town. He'd have about three more days to heal before they would need to make the journey. Jackson was the only real case on the docket in Laramie, other than a few minor disputes. The Jackson trial would most likely be first unless the doctor asked for an adjournment to give Billy more time to recover. Hopefully, the judge could wait in town if it was called for, taking care of the smaller matters and wouldn't be needed to continue on his rounds. Should they have to hold Jake over until the judge made the circuit again, there could be another month or longer to wait. That night Slim was woken often by Jess' tossing and turning. It didn't appear either of them was going to get a good night's sleep until the whole ordeal was over.

The sun was rising and Daisy was up already rattling things in the kitchen, preparing to fix breakfast. It was light enough in the room for Slim to see that Jess' gun was no longer in the holster. "Jess." Slim said to him quietly. "Jess," a little louder. Jess rolled over quickly, gun in hand, but not cocked or specifically pointing at his partner "It's morning. Put that thing away. I smell bacon cooking, not the house burning down. Get up. We have to move that herd from the north pasture. They almost have the grass down to the roots. We should've done it days ago."

"Yeah, I'm awake," Jess responded, rubbing the sleep out of his eyes to hide the shame he felt for his overreaction to being woken by his partner. "Everything looked okay wheh I rode the fences there a few days ago."

Buttoning his shirt and tucking it in his jeans, Slim said, "While I was waiting for you yesterday, I rode out there. They haven't been rotated in a while and need to be moved. It shouldn't take long. You're sure the fence looked okay on the southeast pasture?"

"They're all good, 'specially after I tightened up a few. " Jess responded.

"Well, I think we should still take some wire with us and ride the fence again to make sure that it's still okay. I'm not in the mood to be chasing our herd through the canyon."

"Me neither Okay. I'm up." Jess put his gun in the holster then started dressing as Slim finished getting his own clothes on. They both grabbed their boots, carrying them out with them into the front room. Billy was already sitting at the table talking to Daisy who was busy in the kitchen.

"Mornin' Jess. Mornin' Slim." Billy said cheerfully to the two older men.

"Morning, Billy. How are you today?" Slim asked, sitting down to pull on his boots.

"I'm feelin' real good. I can't wait 'til the doctor says I kin go outside 'n visit with Blue."

"Maybe Jess will bring him around for a visit again, later." Slim volunteered.

"Will ya, Jess?" Billy asked, his enthusiasm hardly contained.

"Sure, Billy. After we finish up today's chores," Jess answered.

Slim got up from the desk's chair near the wall as Jess then sat down, using the same chair to pull on his boots, following Slim to join Billy at the table. Mike came through the back door carrying the egg basket, depositing it with Daisy before dashing to his bedroom.

"Hey, Tiger, what's your hurry?" Jess asked.

"Gotta git my books," Mike said disappearing into his bedroom. A few minutes later he came out of his room carrying his schoolbooks.

"Ya gonna leave one of 'em home fer me to read while yer in school?" Billy asked.

"No. I need all of these today. Slim, you got a book that Billy kin read while I'm in school?" Mike asked.

Slim leaned back in his chair giving it some thought. "Yeah, I probably do. Remind me after breakfast to look on the shelf. Or, see that shelf over there, Bill?" he pointed to a bookcase, "Look for yourself. See if you can find anything that might interest you."

Daisy brought in the breakfast plates and they all had a hearty meal, swapping stories as they enjoyed their breakfast. Jess was on the quiet side, but Slim expected it after the news they'd received the day before and the reaction Jess had had to it. 'What would I do without Jess to do our worrying for us,' Slim sadly thought. He wished he had a way to cheer his friend, but knowing him as well as he did, until the trouble was past them, his partner would continue to brood and anguish, no matter what.

"We better get out and ready for the stage. We don't want Mike to be late for school," Slim said, as he roughed up the hair on the tow-headed youngster.

"Oh, Slim," Mike said with a grin, as he tried to smooth down his hair some. "I wish Billy could go with me. I bet he'd do real good in school."

"Well," Daisy corrected him, then sorry she had. She tried not to correct him in front of Billy. She didn't want to embarrass Billy since he was trying so hard to learn. Grammar could come later if he decided to stay with them.

"Well, what, Aunt Daisy?" Mike asked.

"Never mind, Mike. Just get yourself ready for school," she said with a sweet smile.

Jess and Slim went through their usual routine to prepare the horses for the relay change. The stage arrived just about on time and they all saw Mike off to school, Billy and Daisy waving to him from the front porch.

"Come on, Pard. Let's go chase us some cattle." Slim said to his partner, leading the way to the barn to get their horses.

Billy sat down on one of the rockers on the porch; Daisy helped him to prop his leg up on a chair. It was such a superb day she wanted him to enjoy some of the fine weather on the porch. The fresh air and change of scenery would do him good, she thought to herself. Once she finished fussing over him she left him alone in his thoughts, but could tell that his mind was on his horse as he strained to watch the roan eating from a pile of hay in the corral.

Once saddled up the two ranchers rode out the yard, missing Billy waving to them as they rode out of the yard.

When they reached the field, Slim opened the fence for them to ride into the used up pasture. Jess rode ahead to open the fence between the two pastures. Seeing Jess back on his horse after opening the way, Slim started to move the cattle toward the opening. Jess rode around the outside of the moving herd, joining his partner to move the orderly herd into the lush grass in the new pasture. The cattle started grazing happily immediately. Jess then repaired the fence line he'd taken down to move them through.

"I'll ride out that way and come around and meet you along the way. Close up this pasture and ride the other side, I'll meet you somewhere along the line. If you find anything needing fixing, just stop and fix it, I will too, unless it's something that needs both of us."

"There shouldn't be anything. Other than a bear or 'n elk gettin' wound up in the fence, it should all be fine. If you find a bear in the fence, leave 'im be. He can get out on his own, nothin' worse than tanglin' with a tangled bear." Jess said with a grin.

"Naw. I'll tell him you'll be along soon to let him loose. See you in a while, Pard." Slim rode back through the nearly bare pasture to where a single wire was stretched that had closed off the meadow temporarily while they'd pushed the herd to the other pasture. From his horse he was able to loosen the wire and pull it along with him out of the way, leaving it open for his partner, before he started to ride east to check out the fencing from that point.

Jess finished fixing the wire to hold the herd in their fresh pasture then rode north to fix the opening Slim made to exit the almost grassless field. Finishing the repair, he started to ride along fence in the opposite direction to meet Slim somewhere along the way. As Jess had reported, the fence was in good shape. They were finished well before noon and headed for home for the noon meal.

Putting the horses in the barn, Jess heard an unmistakable sound, the sound of a horse cribbing. To his horror when he walked out of the barn, he saw one of the team horses that came in the night before was destroying the top timbers of the corral. He ran, chasing after the horse, waving his arms and yelling at him. Climbing up on one of the rails to examine the fencing, he noted that the horse had to have been cribbing on the fence all night. It was a chewed and splintered mess, sagging and almost giving way in a few places; it had been so badly destroyed. "Slim. I think I found us our next project," he called to his partner, who was brushing his horse in the barn.

"Now what's broken?" Slim asked as he came out from the barn.

Jess was already in the corral, putting a halter on the guilty horse. Slim noticed the fence immediately and asked, "Is that the guilty culprit?"

"Yeap, caught 'im in the act. Have to look 'im over. He don't look bloated, though," Jess said as he scrutinized the horse's teeth. "Yeap, like I suspected, he's been doin' this a long time. I wonder whose regular team he belongs to; he's not one of ours. Ya'd think they woulda sent a strap with 'im or at least a warnin'," Jess said, as he led the horse out of the corral. "Looks okay. No signs of colic. I'm sure glad we didn't have him in the barn last night."

"That's debatable," Slim said. "He might not have destroyed so much wood in a stall. He must've started at one end and worked his way around. It looks like he didn't miss a rail. Some of these need replacing right away, look at this," Slim said as he pushed on one of the rails and it cracked just by pushing on it with very little pressure. "Do you think he can go out on the afternoon run?"

"He seems to be okay. I think we best watch him, though, until it's time. We might have to send one of ours out. I sure hate to think of keepin' this one here much longer," Jess said, walking the horse in circles around the yard. "We'll have to tell the driver to keep an eye on 'im, if we send 'im out and to be sure he don't get rotated back into our stock. Need to tell who ever is on the run to make it clear he ain't one of ours and we don't want 'im back."

Slim nodded in agreement. "It should be Ben on the return. I'll get some whitewash to mark him so they know which one he is and so we can recognize him the minute he might come back. Where ever he came from, I bet they don't cotton to him coming back."

"Good idea." Jess agreed.

Slim went to the barn and brought out a paint bucket and brush, putting a spot of white wash on the butt of the dark bay horse. "That should do it, until it washes off."

"A few more spots like that 'n maybe they can sell him off as an appaloosa," Jess joked.

"With that head, he might even pass as one." Slim joked back as he took the bucket and brush back to the barn. Coming back from the barn, Slim looked over the horse, as well. "Yeah, he seems to be fine. Glad he didn't up and die on us, at least."

"Yeah. Reckon it could be worse. I'd send him out with a warnin' not to send him back," Jess concurred. "If they wanna use 'im, send 'im somewhere where he might be welcome, if they can find such a place."

"I reckon this can't wait, we'll have to get on it right away," Slim said, pressing his lips, not that they didn't already have enough work to catch up on, already.

"I reckon. Lucky we still have plenty of those boards left in the barn 'n never used 'em to fix the shed roof yet."

"Yeah. Saves us a trip to town. I almost hate to use them, though. I'd rather cut more rails." After giving the matter some thought, Slim said. "I reckon since we have to replace the whole top railing we could use the boards in the barn and get more later for the roof. The fence needs to be repaired, now, it can't wait for us to cut new rails. I'll check with Daisy to see how long until we eat. Maybe we can get started on it right away."

"What do you reckon we do with him?" Jess called after Slim, still holding the horse's rope. Slim shrugged his shoulders, not turning around as he continued on toward the house.

"Come on boy. Let's see if we can relieve ya of some of your air." Jess started circling the yard with the horse again.

"It's almost time to eat." Slim announced when he came back out from the house. "Let's get him rigged and tie him to that tree. I don't think he can reach anything from there," Slim said, pointing to a tree near the chicken coop.

"Okay. Worth a try, sure pity the tree, though," Jess said, still walking the horse while Slim went for the equipment.

They harnessed the horse then tied him to the tree that Slim suggested. Stepping back, they watched him for a few minutes. Since he couldn't crib, he tried pacing, then started pawing at the ground. "Yeah, he's going to dig a hole, I sure don't want him back here again. He might be a good team horse, but he'll destroy the place. He better not come back, I might have to shoot him myself." Slim said as he turned to walk toward the house.

Jess went to the horse, petting his face as he scolded, "Now see whatcha done? I think he means it. Now behave until we get back." Jess caught up with Slim as he climbed up the porch steps, going into the house to wait for lunch.

In the house, Billy sat trying to read one of the books he'd taken from the shelf, but was having some difficulty. Slim went to see what he was reading. "That's a horse doctor's book. I don't think you're up to reading that kind of thing yet," Slim suggested.

"No. I'm doin' okay. I kin work out the words. It's about horses. I wanna learn," Billy said, holding the book closer to his body for fear that Slim might take it away.

"Okay, Billy. Be my guest," he told the boy. "Daisy is he asking for help?" he asked, as she was setting the table.

"Sometimes, but he is doing really well on his own. I don't mind helping him when he needs it." Daisy declared. "Are you boys washed up, yet?"

"No. Forgot. We were working with a problem horse," Slim responded.

"Not mine, I hope." Billy looked up quickly from his reading.

"No, Blue is fine. It was one of his companions from over night." Slim assured him

"Is Blue okay?" Bill asked.

"Yeah, Bill. Don't worry. We just need to fix some fence. It's almost a daily occurance around here, one fence or another," Slim told him, with a sigh, as the two men headed out the door to wash up for the noon meal.

After lunch they both went outside to get the rest of the horses ready for the early afternoon stage. The horse they'd tied to the tree had dug himself a nice shallow moat half way around the tree, exposing some of the tree's roots. "I might shoot him before he leaves." Slim avowed, glancing at the damage to which the horse continued to punish the ranch.

"He'll be gone, soon. Come on. Let's get them ready before the stage gets here so we can get rid of 'im. I'll fill in the hole, later," Jess promised.

The relay horses were ready and waiting before the stage arrived. Jess took the destructive horse for another walk while they waited. Soon they heard the rattling of the stage coming up the rise to the ranch. While they changed out the team Slim told the driver about the troublesome horse, instructing him to be sure that the cribber was to never be sent back to their relay station again. They wanted the horses that they owned and provided to the stage line returned, understanding that a substitute is sometimes warranted. The driver agreed to take it up with the stage manager in Cheyenne, noting the white spot to be sure the horse would be properly identified. "I'll make sure they know about the problem. Sorry it happened ta you fellas," Ben said. "If I see Mose, I'll tell 'im about it, too. He knows the horses 'n will be sure ta git ya the right horse back ya ya."

"Thanks, Ben. By the way, how was the nightengale last night? Did you ask her out?" Slim asked.

"Oh, Slim. Ya know I wasn't about ta do that. But she was wonderful. Sweetest sound I ever heared, 'n right perty, too. I think you boys should go 'n see 'er. She might be willin' ta go out ta eat with one of ya nice lookin' fellas," Ben said, wishing that Lily might take a liking to someone in town and stick around to keep entertaining at the saloon.

"Maybe I'll send Jess in to see her sometime. I think he could use some female company to sweeten up his disposition." Slim teased, while Jess mumbled something under his breath. "Did Mort stop you with any messages for us?

"Nope, there was a hallaballoo goin' on down by his office. Not sure what, lotsa men with badges all over the place walkin' around. Reckon Mort was too busy ta see me pullin' outta town." Bidding the ranchers goodbye, Ben drove the coach out of the yard on his way to Cheyenne.

"Sounds like Jake may be in town if there's a lot of badges walking around," Slim commented.

"I reckon," Jess responded. "I hope he doesn't bite Mort too hard. The man's downright grizzly mean. They better chain him up in the cell so there's no chance of that snake gettin' away."

"I'm sure Mort will know how to handle him. He's probably had worse," Slim said, trying to ease his partner's mind. "We better get our work done now, while we can. I reckon we're going to be busy in town soon. I'll go tell Daisy and Bill the news. I'm sure they'd want to know." Slim added.

Jess headed to the barn while Slim went to the house. He was more than a little disturbed by the latest news. Not being able to do much about it, he decided to busy himself to keep his mind off Jake being so close to the ranch now. He knew they had an old cribbing strap around the barn somewhere, thinking he'd look for it just in case that horse came back through, again. Besides, he needed to find the shovel to fill in the hole the wretched horse had dug. He hoped the animal hadn't damaged the tree enough for it to die, creating another chore in taking down a dead tree.

Chapter 22

"Jess," Slim called from the front porch as Jess was walking toward the corral.

"Yeah, Slim," Jess stopped, turning to face his partner. "Watcha need?"

"I'm going into town while you start the fence. Won't be long, should be back long before dark. Daisy wants to come along. It's been a long time since she's been out. She's made a list of things we need around here and Mike needs new boots. Can you think of anything we might need?"

"Ummm, give me a few minutes to think," Jess responded, his mind already taking inventory of things they might need that came to mind.

"Well think while you hitch up the buckboar, will ya, Pard?" Slim requested.

"Will do." Jess called back, turning to go back into the barn. He hitched the buckboard horses to the wagon then led them out from the barn to the yard. Tying them to the post next to the porch, he returned to the barn to take a quick inventory. Most of the supplies looked to be in good shape as far as he could perceive. Coming back out from the barn he saw Slim helping Daisy into the wagon.

"I'm going to treat Daisy and Mike to a meal at the café."

"Hey, what about me?" Jess asked as he picked up the giggling, wiggling youngster to put him in the back of the wagon.

"I left some stew for you and Billy on the stove. It should stay hot. It'll thicken nice while it sits." Daisy told him, a little apologetically.

"Thanks Daisy," Jess said, not all that impressed and feeling a little left out.

"So, anything for the list?" Slim asked.

"Nothing that comes to mind. I checked the barn 'n everything looks good for a week or more. Oh, you might want to get a new wire cutter. The one I used this mornin's wearin'. It might fall apart anytime."

"Something I can fix?" Slim asked.

"It would be easier 'n better to get a new one. It would be real tricky to fix 'n probably not hold."

"Okay. I'll pick one up. Have a good day, Jess. The stages should be light, no added specials going through, unless they forgot to warn us." Slim said. "Don't overdo on the fence. I'll be back to help you.

"I'll do fine. I'll have that fence patched before ya get back, I reckon. I'll see ya when ya get back. Hey, check with Mort for when the circuit judge is comin'."

"Will do. I think Billy won't have a problem traveling to town to testify any more. The doc was pretty pleased at how he was healing the last time he checked his leg. I'll stop by to ask him to stop out again to be sure."

"It's all Daisy's doin'. Her good nursin' 'n good meals. How else could he be, he had to get better, he didn't have much of a choice. "Jess teased, as he squeezed Daisy's hand.

Slim backed up the team, turning them around in the yard before driving out the gate. He, Mike and Daisy turned to wave at Jess, who waved back before returning to the barn. "Cribbin' horses. You'd think they didn't get enough to eat around here," he muttered to himself. Gathering up the tools he thought he'd need, taking them outside and setting them on the ground next to the corral, he looked at the ragged boards, shaking his head.

'It's bad enough what the weather makes us have to fix, but now the horses are against us. Too bad he didn't get a bellache; it would've served iim right,' Jess thought to himself in the barn, going through the boards designated for the shed roof, now destined to repair the corral fence. The young rancher had plenty to work with but betted that none of them would be a perfect fit. It's never that easy. He measured and was right; he'd be doing a lot of sawing. Finding the sawhorses, Jess took them out into the yard then hunted for the saw. Once everything was gathered for the repairs, he decided he deserved a cup of coffee. Entering the house, he found that Billy was sitting at the table struggling with reading the horse doctor book. The younger man was learning to read quite well, finding that he really enjoyed his new ability.

"I'm makin' coffee, ya want some?" Jess asked as he walked by Billy toward the kitchen.

"Sure. I never turn down coffee," Billy said.

"Yeah, I noticed." Jess said under his breath. He put the pot on to boil and stirred the stew, it smelled heavenly and he couldn't resist taking a taste. Once the coffee was done he brought two cups to the table, along with the pot and sat down with Billy, pouring them each a cup.

"Thanks Jess. I wish I could help ya out there."

"Yeah, me too. It would get it done a lot quicker. But I reckon I got the rest of the day. Slim shouldn't be back 'til almost dark. Their eatin' in town," Jess said.

"Yeah, that's what Miss Daisy told me. She said she left some stew for us, though."

"Yeah, she did. Hey, there's a job for you." Jess brightened to the idea.

"What's that?" the boy asked.

"Stir the stew every so often so it don't stick in the pot. With that crutch you should be able to do that. It would be good practice in getting' around on it."

"Oh, I'm doin' pretty good. Not good enough to tackle the porch steps yet, but it won't be long. I hope I'll be able to help change some of the teams when they come through pretty soon."

"Well, don't rush it. How's that leg feelin'?" Jess asked, suspicious of Bill's eagerness to get outside and active.

"It aches. Can't put much weight on it yet, hurts m' knee. But I reckon it's a long way from m' heart."

Finishing their first cups, Jess poured them each another. Billy asked for help reading some of the words in the thick, leather bound book and Jess gave him what assistance he could. When they finished their coffee Jess left the pot for Billy, in case he wanted more, leaving his own cup sitting on the table. He figured he'd be in for more before suppertime.

Back in the barn he chose several long boards, dragging them out to the work area, commencing to work on the fence, first pulling down a few of the splintered rails. He had the first board replaced and was sawing on the second board when he felt a gun in his back. He started to put his hands up, when the man behind him took Jess' gun from his holster and backed away. "Turn around, slowly," the man said, holding both guns on Jess. When Jess turned around, he immediately recognized his adversary.

"Jake. How'd you get out?" Jess growled.

"I waited ta escape so I didn't have so far ta ride ta come see ya 'n yer family."

"Too bad. Ya just missed 'em. They all went to town. It's just you 'n me."

"N what've ya done with m' boy? I see 'is horse there in the corral." Jackson glanced over Jess' shoulder toward the corral.

"He ain't your boy, Jake." Jess cautiously reached behind him grasping a board and brought it around swinging it toward Jackson. Jackson fired on Jess with Jess' gun, but missed him as Jess rolled out of the way and was back on his feet fast as a cat. Jackson's gun flew across the yard when the board hit his hand but was lying beyond Jess' reach. There was no way he could reach it before Jackson killed him.

"Harper. I got no time fer what I'd planned fer ya. So, I reckon I'll just finish ya here, 'n now. Ya kin tell me where the boy is, er I kin look fer 'im after I kill ya. But, remember, I promised ya it would be slow 'n painful. I hear a belly shot's the worst."

Jess glanced at the gun on the ground. He had a better chance not letting Jackson have his way with him if he dove for the gun. He wasn't going stand there and let Jackson shoot him without at least trying to get to the gun and take him with him. He was sure he didn't want the sick son-of-a-bitch to get his hands on Billy again. He'd realized he had hope for the boy now, but if Billy went back with Jackson, what would happen to him? Jess didn't want to think about it. He had no time to think about it.

"So, Harper. Ya gonna jest stand there 'n take it. Let me jest shoot ya with yer own gun, no less." Jackson laughed. "I'll see ya in hell, Harper." Jake took aim at Jess.

Over Jackson's shoulder Jess saw movement. Billy was on the porch leaning on his crutch, holding a rifle to his shoulder.

Jess dove for the gun on the ground. Jackson followed his motion and fired, just missing Jess by inches. Jackson dropped to his knees dropping Jess' gun before him, before he fell over on his side. Jess quickly crawled over to take the gun from the ground near Jackson in case he was still alive. Standing up, he turned Jackson over on his back with his foot. He'd been shot clean through his heart, there was no doubt he was dead, but Jess stooped down to check for a pulse just the same. "I reckon you'll have to wait for me a little while longer, Jake." Jess said lifting his fingers from the dead man's neck.

Billy had fired a split second before Jackson, just enough time to throw off Jake's aim and killing him instantly. Jess stood up, staring in the direction of the porch. Billy dropped the rifle, moving like a ghost back into the house.

Jess ran to the house, up the porch steps and into the house, closing the door slowly behind him. Billy stood slumped over his crutch in front of him. "You okay, Billy?" Jess asked, reaching out to him. Billy had tears in his eyes, but he nodded his head yes; he was okay. "Here, come on, sit down." Jess lead him to the couch, Billy sank down into the depths of the settee, his head almost hanging in his lap. Jess immediately brought him a chair to put his foot up, helping him raise his leg to the chair.

"Billy. I. .. I don't know what to say. Why me?"

"You folks've been more family ta me these few days than any of m' family ever was, 'specially Uncle Jake. All he taught me was ta hate. I hated ya so much 'n never knew ya. Yer nothin' like Uncle Jake said. It was all lies." Billy wiped away some escaping tears. Jess put his hand on his brother's shoulder to comfort him. Just then they heard a horse come galloping hard and fast into the yard. Jess drew his gun, running to the door to see who it was. It was Slim.

Slim rode first to the dead man's body, then turned the horse toward the house, relieved to see Jess standing in the doorway putting his gun back in his holster.

"What happened?" Slim asked as he dismounted from the lathered horse and ran up the porch steps.

"I was about to ask you the same thing. How did that son-of-a-bitch get outta jail?

"He jumped Mort's deputy when he brought him his breakfast. I found out about it when I got to town and borrowed a horse to get back here to warn you. I figured he'd be heading this way. We never saw him on the road he had to have come through the fields and woods to avoid anyone seeing him. Mort and the posse are out scouring the woods for him.

"Are you alright? And Billy?" Slim asked with concern.

"Yeah, we're both fine." Jess told him.

"How did you…?"

"I didn't. He had me dead to rights, Slim." Jess responded, glancing at the dead man. "Billy shot him with my rifle. Jake got the drop on me 'n was gonna end 'is game. If it wasn't for Billy, he woulda killed me. I had no chance to reach my gun."

Taking both his partner's forearms in his hands, Slim asked. "How'd he get the drop on you?"

"I was sawing a board 'n didn't hear 'im. He snuck up behind me 'n took my gun. I tried to fight 'im, but he had my gun. I knocked his out of his hand but it landed outta my reach. When I dove for it, Billy shot 'im. Jackson fired at the same time. Billy's bullet musta hit Jake just before he pulled the trigger. He just barely missed hittin' me. I only heard one shot."

"Where's Billy?" Slim tried to look past Jess into the house.

"Inside. On the couch."

Slim moved Jess aside, going past him into the house to where Billy was resting. "Are you okay?" Slim asked the boy, who was obviously in shock.

"Yeah." Billy responded with no emotion evident in his voice.

"Do you know what you did?" Slim continued.

"Yeah. It was the right thing. I know it was." A tear rolled down Billy's cheek.

"I'll go take care of the horse if you tend to Billy. I'll be back in after I walk him down 'n put him in the corral. We don't wanna return a lame horse." Jess said as he went back outside, taking hold of the reins of the borrowed horse, leading him to the barn where he unsaddled him then walked him around the yard, staying clear of the dead man. When the horse was cooled he put him in the partially repaired corral and went back into the house. Slim was still sitting with Billy.

Jess went to the table, picked up a chair and carried it to sit beside the two silent men. Breaking the silence, Jess said, "I'm sorry, Billy. I'm so sorry ya had to make that decision."

Billy shook his head no. Another tear rolled down his cheek. "No, Jess. There was no decision when I saw what was happenin'. I couldn't do anything different. It was the right thing ta do." He started to cry, putting his head on Slim's shoulder. "It was the right thing ta do," he said once again. Slim put his arm over the boy's shoulder, comforting him, glancing at Jess.

Jess sat in thought, his head hanging, not knowing what else to say. What could one say to someone who saved your life? Someone who killed somebody who had been like a father to him for someone he'd just met. Someone who mistrusted and treated him badly, Jess' heart felt shame as well as great pain for the boy, no, for the man who was his brother.

Jess and Slim sat silently, letting the young man finish shedding his tears.

Epilogue

Two months later Billy was helping Jess change the afternoon relay team. He was up and walking on his own with the aid of a cane. The doctor had cleared him to help around the ranch and even ride his beloved Blue, again. They saw off the stage and went to sit on the porch steps.

"So you're really gonna leave us, Bill?" Jess asked.

"Yeah. I gave Slim's offer a lot of thought. I might be back if things don't work out."

"Do ya think she's still waitin' for ya?"

"That's what I need ta find out." Billy said.

"Couldn't ya send her a letter to see, first?" Jess suggested.

"No. I wanna go see her. I want 'er ta know I really care 'n I want 'er ta know I really changed. I want 'er ta marry me 'n know everything's gonna be alright. She was scared of Uncle Jake." Billy said. "If she says no, I'll find a herd headon' this way 'n come back."

"When do ya think you'll leave?"

"I told Slim I was leaving today. I wanted ta say goodbye ta Mike when he gets back from school before I set out."

"And ya didn't tell me?" Jess asked, a little hurt to have been kept in the dark. The boy tended to confide more in Slim than he did in his newly found brother.

"You knew I was ponderin' this."

"I didn't think you were serious." Jess said, tossing a small pebble into the yard that he found on the step beside him.

"Jess, it sounds like ya still have doubts about me." Billy exclaimed.

Jess had to laugh. "You'll never let me forget that will ya."

"Nope. 'N I'll never forget what ya did fer me. You 'n yer wonderful family. Yer a lucky man, my brother. I'm so glad Uncle Jake didn't git ta do all the horrible things he said he wanted ta do. I can't believe I was gonna let 'im do it. Help him. Jess, I never killed no one b'fore. I don't know if I coulda done what Uncle Jake wanted me ta do. I had so much hate in me for a man I never knew 'n the brother I never knew. You made me grow up 'n see what Uncle Jake was doin' 'n how wrong he was. I owe ya a lot, Jess." Billy reached over Jess' shoulder, pulling him close in a bit of a hug. "Ya are m' brother, no matter how hard ya fight it." Billy teased.

"Billy, I'm no longer fightin' it. Ya saved my life, I'll never find the words to say thank you. Yes, you are my brother 'n I wish ya well." Jess said, moisture welling in his eyes.

"You found ole Blue fer me, let's call it even." Billy said, giving Jess' shoulder another squeeze.

"An' ya better write 'n write often now that ya know how. An' when I become an uncle, ya better tell me that, too." Jess said standing up to look down at Billy.

"'N I promise we'll all visit Uncle Jess, if he promises to come visit us." Billy stood up facing his half brother.

The brothers Harper had a good laugh and went into the house. "Daisy, do you have any hot coffee?" The two young men said in unison.

Daisy peeked around the corner, smiling from ear to ear. "Of course, I always have coffee ready for my boys. Where's Slim?"

The brothers looked at each other and shrugged their shoulders. As they sat down at the table, Daisy came around the corner with the cups and coffee pot. Stopping, she stood smiling in the doorway, sealing the scene before her in her mind before approaching the table. Slim came through the door just as she started to pour the coffee.

"I thought I might find you two in here. As much as I hate to say it, Billy I'm glad to see you go. Maybe I'll get some work out of that poor excuse of a brother of yours."

"Hey." Jess said.

Slim chuckled. "So you're really going to leave us today?"

"Yeah. I thought more about it 'n finally told Jess I'm leavin' today. I don't wanna wait ta see Sally, again 'n ask 'er ta be my bride. But I'll keep in touch."

"You better." Slim said as he sat down to join the other two men. "And remember, you'll have a job waiting here if you need one. If you and your bride decide that Laramie might be a good place to settle, I reckon I could find a patch of land for you to build a house."

"You mean that?" Billy said, delighted.

"I said it." Slim said sipping at his coffee. "Though I don't know if I'll be able to put up with the both of you Harpers here on the ranch. Sometimes one is too many." Slim added, lifting his cup to the two brothers with a smile.

End


End file.
